Black Demon
by Marley98
Summary: Clary was kidnapped, Jace and everyone else thinks she left. Six years later she returns on a mission, totally different, with some new friends, new abilities, new status, and new way of thinking. Warning for you with innocent minds.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

**Black Demon**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the characters except the demons. Some of the plot isn't even mine T.T **

**A/N: So, this is my first story so criticism is required! **

Cold… that was the only feeling I had left, well that and a surety that I would not survive. I looked around and I took in the dead bodies around me. Some of the ones trapped here like me were not yet even pass the age of ten. There were only about twelve of us left. Twelve out of the hundreds that had been here in the beginning, the corpses of those hundreds surround us, the surviving twelve. I was cold and stiff but I didn't dare move or stretch out or else the guards would see me move and bring me into the BACK ROOM as we called it. In the distance you can hear the sounds of whips and screams; it fills everything, your dreams, your hopes. It had taken mine. I had been walking from the coffee shop to the institute, when I had been attacked, I was returning to the institute for Jace and I's second anniversary. I had met jace when I was sixteen, then two years later at the age of eighteen I had been kidnapped, and I had no idea how to tell time down here. It felt like years but it may have only been months…oh well. I had no chance to get away, before I hadn't been skilled enough now I wasn't skilled enough or healthy enough. I sighed, and slowly and sorely ran a hand threw my hair, it was one of the many things that was different now. They had cut my hair, my hair had once swung low now it barely reached my shoulders and was caked and tangled in dirt and mud. I now had a different accent because it was the one we were forced to use. It was now English but not the rich person English accent but a cockney accent, it was weird and now I couldn't get used to my American accent at all. Ben had been the only company I had had in all this time. He had been put in here a couple months, I think, after me, and I had been the one to guard him from any of the ones here among us to want trouble. I hadn't been skilled enough for the guards but for them I had been. Ben had told me about his life, it turned out that he was actually only a month younger than me but he seemed older by decades in one minute then a five year old the next. He had been an orphan and was gay, one day after the many beatings of the other boys he had ran away from the orphanage and lived on the streets taking any job or substance there, and yes I mean prostitution and drugs. He said that was how they had caught him he had been supposed to meet a client but had been drugged and put in a car of some kind. I had told him all about my life and he told me about his being on the streets he had made him very aware that there was more here than just humans. I told him everything from when I was five and broke my arm to when I had been kidnapped. He intern did the same exact thing; the funniest part was when he'd give me advice in seduction or sex. I also taught him a little bit of self-defense in case I died and he had no one to protect him, he had cried after that and I had held him, he was like my younger brother in some moments and my older brother in others I had never told him that but that was what it felt like. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head slowly so as not to attract attention, and met the warm chocolate eyes of my non-blood brother.

"I know this is weird but of all the people I've ever known…. If I died…damn I don't know how to say this, bloody hell." I met his eyes, sometimes it was like Ben could read my mind.

"You are the closest thing I have ever had as a brother, and that includes that messed up fuck Jonathon." He smiled then looked down at something in his hands. He played with a ring that was on his pinky finger he told me it had been with him when he had been found outside the orphanage. It was a wide silver band with ornate carvings and a red diamond, not ruby, but diamond, set in the middle. He never took it off. He had known that if he had sold it, that it would have made him very rich but it meant to much to him.

"At the orphanage some of the kids if they were close would make a blood pact… It was like becoming blood brothers or blood sisters." I nodded, and held out a hand and he jerked and met my eyes searching. I wiggled my fingers and smiled. He smiled and I saw his eyes water and he dropped a small sharp piece of metal in my hand, I checked it for rust then drew it across my hand, blood welled almost automatically and I handed the piece of metal to Ben he did the same on his opposite hand and we clasped hands. I looked up and smiled at Ben, he was smiling and crying, I hugged him and he hugged me back, I sat there holding my blood brother.

-Jace-

She had been gone for four years. There is no reason to drink on HER behalf. You loved her and she left you, they always do. They either die or run. I stared into the amber colour of my scotch. Izzy plopped in the bar stool next to me and ordered a drink. She turned and looked at me.

"Don't drink for her. She left, you have no reason to feel bad. Besides we have to get this stupid meeting over with, I can't believe they made us come here to England. Oh well. That one girl at the institute likes you. What was it Bethany? Cathie? Oh well." Bethany didn't like me, she just wanted to fuck me. I let out a bitter laugh, Izzy just rolled her eyes took her drink and left me.

An hour later Bethany walked up to me and basically tried to smother me in her boobs.

"I have a room upstairs." She panted in my ear, everything about her was fake from boobs to nails, but oh well. I downed my scotch and followed her up the stairs.

-Clary-

They had called the remaining of us into a room; we stood around and were all startled when the door banged open. Five people two women and three men came into the room. One started talking about how privileged we all were to have been chosen to be here yada yada yada. I started to doze off until he set a hand heavily on Ben's shoulder then I snapped to attention. I was about to punch the guy in the face but Ben gave me frantic looks that said don't do anything. I calmed but watched carefully. Others did the same to the others but not me, they held cups then in a flash they all had knives and the people they had grabbed were bleeding severely.

"No!" I shrieked as I watched Ben look at me with wide eyes and crumpled. The man started to drain the blood into the cup he held. I backhanded him with a strength that sent him flying across the room. I knelt next to Ben and tried to stop the bleeding at his chest with my hands but it was too much blood, too much blood.

"Clary, Clary." He choked out. "I wanted to see New York with you, oh well, but I want you to take my ring."

"Shut up you're going to make it, save your energy. Please make it. I can't live without my blood brother you asshole." He smiled feebly.

"Maybe it can be as if I'm with you with-" he started to cough, and take off the ring. " Take it! Live and take it with..you.." his eyes faded and my own widened I took the ring and sobbed shrieking and got up and turned on the fucker who killed him. his eyes widened.

"Your majesty if I had known-" I punched him in the face and ripped at his throat. I didn't really have nails so it didn't work to well but he died. I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt weird, I whirled and saw the most handsome face in my life look amusingly at my work. He was about 6'3" with long black hair and black eyes, he had honey colored skin and thick eyelashes, he had a lean body but you could tell he was built.

"Well, well looks as if I just got here in time. I am here to do as you command. For a price of course but we can work that all out later." A demon, that made sense in some weird sort of way, the hottest guy I've ever seen is a demon, can we say temptation? I looked down to my blood brother's lifeless body and met the demon's eyes straight on, his widened a little then narrowed and a sly smile crossed his lips. "I see. Well then," he walked over to Ben and put a hand out to touch him I pulled Ben protectively to my chest and made a growling sound that resonated throughout my body. I was shocked by the noise and the demon paused for a moment. "He's only mostly dead. I can freeze him and put him in that diamond you got round your finger, then later try to bring him back. Now, will you let me do this before he goes from mostly to fully dead?" I moved back and the demon put his hand to Ben's forehead and I had to fight not to slap at the demon's hand. There was a light that came from his hand and then Ben started to get more and more transparent then he turned into a small ball of brilliant light that glided down and into the ring that I had slid on my middle finger of my left hand. I looked at it and if I stared hard enough I could still see his smiling face. I looked up at the demon and held out my hand in a submissive gesture.

"I-i…I agree to your proposition." A sly smile spread on his face.

"Good."

Three hours later.

Three hours later and I was on a grassy hill with an old fashion tape recorder replaying the sound of shrieking and pain of those who had tortured us for months if not years. It was soothing. The demon put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come now, we've got to be moving." I looked up at the demon.

"What may I call you?" he gave me a confused look.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I keep thinking of you as 'the demon' and I know that to ask you what your name is, can be impolite if asked to the right person, so what can I call you?" he looked surprised then thought about it.

"You can call me Nickolas, and what, oh beautiful red mistress may I call you?" he bowed and I blushed hard, then snorted I knew what I looked like.

"No bowing or mistress it makes me feel funny, I'm Clarissa Fairchild daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern." I remembered somewhere that when introducing yourself to a demon that sometimes they might let you alone, he twitched at my father's name and I mentally smacked myself in the face, right, dad, big war just like a couple years ago, STUPID CLARY. He walked up to me and put a hand to my forehead and I felt a kind of power go through me and when it got to my core where my power was I felt something I had never felt before in me wake up at that rush of power and stretch.

"What did you just do?" I felt myself start to prickle. He looked like he was listening to someone talking to him far away. I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Yo! Demon?" Then he blinked and met my eyes.

"You nephilim." He said in disgust. "You think you know everything. The demon as you so crudely put it have a hierarchy. The ones you see scrounging around alleyways and clubs are the lowest." I blinked, demon's? with some kind of government system? "Yes, I know, shocking." He rolled his eyes, I guess they can read minds as well. " The Greater demons as you put it are only a little higher above the ones I just told you about." My eyes widened. "Yes, only a little higher. Then there are the Nobility. These three that I just told you about are the different… classes you could say, then inside the classes are the form of rank, or different kind of demon. Inside the Nobility there are four different kinds. The more populated is the lowest rank, which is the Farnishked, they are mainly business owners. Then there is the slightly less populated are the Ushtaded, which are more military. Then there are the very scarce, like one out of ten demons end up being, is the Yulbick, that's my clan, which are more like body guards or hit men. Then there is the extremely rare, like one out of a thousand demons, which is the tarnishbol, which are more like aassassins and military, trained in every kind of combat imagined. See in the nobility, I just listed least to greatest in power, the Tarnishbol are extremely powerful, the last time shadowhunters tried to kill one forty million people died most of them shadowhunters, and the demon is still alive." I raised my hand, Nickolas looked amused. "Yes?"

"Not that this isn't really interesting, but why are you telling me this?" he looked at me consideringly.

"You'll just have to wait until we get to a hotel. It will be easier to explain there."

At the hotel.

In the hotel we shared a room two separate beds but in the same room, I looked down at my ring, it was easier to see Ben's face with actual lighting, not just the light of the fire from that hell hole. I looked up as Nickolas opened the door.

"So you said you would explain?" he raised an eyebrow, I felt a warm rush of depression, in the cell's Ben had taught me how to do that.

"Ah, yes. Well you already know that your father was a bad man, duh, and that he injected you, Jace Lightwood, and your brother Jonathon with angel and demon blood." I nodded. "We had sent spies to see what he was up to with that much demon blood, he had taken about nineteen quarts of noble demon blood," my eyebrows raised.

"Does that mean that Jonathon had nineteen quarts of demon blood in him? Damn. Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"No, let me finish with my story. He had about twenty quarts of angel blood. He put ten quarts into one baby then ten quarts into the other one. When he had all the demon blood he put that all into the other baby." I was about to say something but he cut me off with a look. "Jonathon and Jace are the angel blood babies you are the one with all the demon blood." My eyes must have looked like they were about to fall out of my skull.

"But Jonathon was the evil one we killed him and Valentine! How could I-" Again he cut me off with a look.

"Sometimes babies can't take the power of the blood and the carrier goes crazy. That is what happened to Jonathon. The reason you aren't evil is because your demon blood hasn't been reawakened, when I power checked you the rush of my power was what awakened your demon blood. And being a demon doesn't automatically make you evil." I raised an eyebrow; he had the courtesy to look a little sheepish. "A lot of us are, but not all of us. I mean it's like a bunch sociopaths, wow that's not helping my point. Um, well. Okay, think of it as we all have horrible ravage beasts inside us, and the higher up the hierarchy the more control we have over our beasts and the more power we have. So think of shadowhunters as those who pick up garbage." He smiled to himself about that thought, I glared at him. "I'm shaking in my boots. Don't worry. Once where done with your training you will be able to make the best shadowhunter practically suffocate in fear." He smiled, and then frowned. "Thought there is the problem of lack of equipment." Something flashed in his midnight black eyes. "You're not going to like this but were going to have to go down under."

"Why are we going to Australia?" He looked at me as if I was the most stupid person alive.

"Hell, you bleed'n idiot!" panic filled me as I realized down under was hell. "Of course I'm gonna train you a crap load first, and then take you over, to fully wake you up to your power, and there isn't any decision making about it you have to go. Or else you'll end up going crazy like your brother, but far worse."

"…What about Ben?" he looked down at the ring then held out his hand. I cautiously held up my hand he put his finger to the gem then closed his eyes and ben slowly started to reappear next to me. He still was injured and blinked.

"Bloody hell, what?" Ben said shocked at where he had ended up. I held up a hand to his mouth. Nickolas started to try to close he wounds but he started growling.

"Damn it, the bastard used silver. Silver wounds tend to refuse to close under power." He thought for a while, and then nodded. "He doesn't have much time, but I can lock his soul in an empty vessel like a dead animal or doll, and we can keep his body locked in your ring. Then we can create a psychic link between the three of us." I looked at him and then at Ben who was getting paler and paler by the moment. I met Nickolas' eyes.

"Do it." I swear, I'm pretty sure Nickolas stopped time, because he got up and jumped out the window and came back with a huge bundle of something and had Ben's soul in the bundle and the body gone in a couple seconds. Nickolas seemed to stop look up at me and snapped in my face.

"Clary, now isn't the time to go into shock, okay? Later when you can lie down and drink some water but Ben needs you to pull through I need you to help me bind him to this body then make a mind to mind link between the three of us, can you do that?" I looked up and tried to clear my head then nodded. "Good. Now I want you to chant this." He held me a piece of paper and I began to chant over and over again, I felt that same dark power again raise through me and stretch it filled me and came out my voice filling the web that the chant was making connecting Ben to the bundle and the from his thoughts to mine and mine to Nickolas's over and over making the connection so strong not even a sword could have cut through it. When we were done ben looked up at me through the eyes of some kind of dog. I look at Nickolas.

"What is he?" he looked up from a magazine that was on the table.

"Dog." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, I know that. I meant what kind of dog." He looked over it consideringly, and then raised his eyebrows.

"One ugly as fuck dog." I face palmed. Nickolas chuckled walked over to ben, picked him up, and handed him to me.

"He won't trust me, he just met me, but he will trust you, so you need to explain all that's happening, tomorrow you can eat and sleep for as long as you want, then the next day we are going to begin training." I groaned. He smiled; he had dimples I realized with a start, a demon with dimples. Huh.

"Wait about demons, do you have only one form?" he looked at me.

"No, _we _don't. The lower level demons are usually only have one form which is their beast form, then there are the ones who can look human one moment then like a demon the next, all of us nobles are like that." I looked at him.

"What kind of demon am I?" he looked me over and smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, we don't know who your father got the demon blood from just that it was a noble's. We won't be until you can shift. When you shift the first time we'll already be down under. But when I power rushed you, your power core felt very strong, and it only just woke up so probably a noble of some kind. Probably a Yulbick like me." I frowned; he sat by me and patted my back. "Don't worry, shifting won't kill you and plus you'll have me in all my awesomeness there." I laughed.

"There is no way you were born a demon." He shook his head.

"I wasn't." my eyes widened. "I was born in Romania in the early 1700's. I got turned when I was twenty-one, I have been this age since, then I spent a lot of time in England and got this sodding accent." I ignored the accent comment.

"I didn't know a demon could be made, like… like a werewolf?" he shook his head.

"Naw, it hurts a hell of a lot more and it's a LOT harder to catch, I guess I'm just lucky." He rolled his eyes up and held his arms out in a 'why me' gesture, I laughed again, and it hurt my cracked ribs. He looked over at me in concern, I felt something warm for him.

"Wait, you said before in the… the cell that you would help for a price, what price?" he shrugged.

"No, you're a demon, we don't bargain like that with other demons."

"Why?" he chuckled.

"While we like to cause mass wars, we like to cause mass wars with humans, with demons there are so many different things you need to watch. But-"he looked at the clock which read 10 o'clock. "It's bed time for the young'in." I frowned. "Yes I know you're over twenty, but where's the fun? Plus to me, you are a young'in." he grinned.

"Could you grab me a bottle of gin please?" he raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

When he left I sat and petted Ben.

_Clary, oh clary! I'm alive! Wait, why is everything black and white, and why is the floor so much closer?_ I let out a sob. _ Clary! Oh clary, don't cry! Please don't cry!_

_I thought you were going to die! _I let out another sob_. You were a second away from death when a demon appeared. He froze your body in that time and made it so I could carry it in the ring. Then we had to tie you soul to and empty vessel, so he grabbed a dead dog of some kind. I'm not sure what. _He sat up and licked my face. I chuckled.

"Come on. You're a mess of dirt and knots lets wash you and see if we can detangle you any."

Two hours later.

I was sitting on the couch petting Ben in his new shiny coat. His fir was black and now smooth as silk, we were currently waiting for Nickolas. The door opened, and the demon in question came through with a huge bottle of gin in hand and a bag that read thank you all over it in the other.

"Does the endangered species site know there missing a Grey Wolf yet?" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow then looked down at Ben and both went up.

"Blimey, couldn't recognize you mate. You look all fancy in your new togs." I snorted.

"You're just lucky I cleaned the bathroom. It looked like a mixture of ww2 and the cold war in there." He got a distant look. "Oh don't tell me. You were in both." He smiled and shrugged.

"I've been in every war since I was turned." I snorted, jumped up and took the HUGE bottle or should I say jug of gin out of his hand, and went to my bed, put my jug on the night stand next to my tape recorder. I lie down and set my sheets. Ben jumped up on my bed and curled next to me.

_The brunette is hot._ Ben said through our connection. I stifled a laugh.

_This is a three way connection, you know._ Nickolas' voice washed through my mind like a comforting sent or something. I looked at ben and I swear if a wolf that was probably as tall as Nickolas on his hind legs and over half as tall as me on all fours, sad but so, could blush this was it. I laughed so hard that eventually I had tears running down my face. Ben huffed and whapped me in the face with his oversized tail.

"I feel a little left out." Nickolas said jokingly. I turned and saw him sitting Indian style on his bed.

_Oooh, come join hot stuff._ Ben rumbled. Nickolas took the encouragement to heart and pushed his bed over to mine so it connected and made it like king size. Ben was out first and Nickolas was still awake when I was out.

_ "Come on Red scream for me scream!" the torturer yelled in my ear. My arms were bound above me and my feet dangled above the ground. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream, I couldn't. I heard a sizzling and felt tears roll down my face as I felt small trickles of boiling oil roll down my back._

_"Still not screaming! You will! You'll scream for me!" then I felt the sharp painful lick of the whip, then again, and again, and again. Over and over and I felt as if I had a waterfall rolling down my face. I felt a sharp heat on my back and the smell of burnt skin filled the room, not many know that burnt flesh smells a little like burnt hair. My vision started to go fuzzy and black around the edges, there was a loud snap and the black took over._

"Clary! Clary! It's okay, they're gone, there not gonna hurt you anymore! Shhhhh. It's alright clary." I sobbed into Nickolas' t-shirt. I sobbed so hard that after a couple of seconds my throat felt as if I had just ran a greater down it. Ben started to lick my face. I felt Nickolas reach over me and onto the side table. I heard a click and the sound of flesh ripping filled the room, it gave an odd feeling of peace and I was out in a matter of seconds.

The next morning

I was awoken by a loud.

_Shit! Shit! Clary! You gotta wake up! Damn it Clary! Clary there's a demon in the room! Clary!_ I shot up out of our conjoined beds, Nickolas wasn't here. I looked up and saw the insect like thing crawling on the ceiling, it was about three feet long and one foot wide. It didn't have any eyes just a mouth with what seemed to be four rows of sharp looking teeth. I looked for anything that would resemble a blade but had no such luck. I couldn't kill it with my bare hands, hell I was so broken and bruised I was pretty sure killing a bug with my bare hands would be enough to ware me out. What was it Nick had said the other day, that the demons that looked like that were the lowest form of demon and I was supposedly one of the nobles right? So could I order it to leave? Would it listen? Would it demand a price, or would it just leave? I looked at it and sought for that dark power, if I could scare it maybe, just maybe it would leave. I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was harder than you would think, when you can hear a huge ass demon that wants to eat you and your blood pact brother screaming in your head 'damn it, clary, it is not a good time to faint, because if you do and we die I will never speak to you again, and I will delete you off my face book.' So you could say it was rather difficult. I finally got to my power core, the last time I had seen it was small and a brilliant white, now it was slightly murky and a little bigger. I skimmed the edge with a nail and felt a little bit enter me, I looked as hard as I could to the center and all I could see was the darkest kind of black, never ending. I came out of focus with a snap when I heard snarling, then a whoosh flames I stared in shock as I looked and saw fire crawling over Ben, but not hurting him, more as if it was coming from him. I felt my eyes widen then looked back over to the demon on the ceiling. It had frozen and was looking at Ben as if he had just…well spit fire.

"DEMON!" I yelled over the roar of the flames, its head snapped back to me and I let that murky power that was so limitless looking fills me and my voice.

"_LEAVE, OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET HAVING SET FOOT IN MY TERRITORY_!" my voice got very growly and at the end I growled a long low dangerous sounding demon, that had Ben back to looking like a wolf and the demon focused on me as if Ben hadn't been pulling a Angels and demons on us. (_Setting himself on fire, if you don't get it, like the evil priest did at the end;]_) I could taste the demons new found fear on the air and it smelt delicious. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. When I looked back the demon was scrabbling out of the hotel room. I heard a clapping noise, and turned to see Nickolas who was sitting casually in a huge comfy chair in the corner of the room. I was to him in a flash and had him pinned against the wall.

"What the hell? We could have died!" he looked at me.

"No you wouldn't have, and I believe in learning on the job." I glared at him and backed off. I glanced at Ben.

"When I mentioned the wolf thing before you didn't think to say, oh hey that ain't a regular wolf it's a bleed'n HELL HOUND!" I yelled in his face. He looked impressed. "Don't look so impressed. I was… am a shadowhunter." He nodded.

"So at least we know that you know how to touch your power core." I sighed this was not going to be easy.

-jace-

"I can't believe they want us to investigate missing mundies." Scoffed Isabelle. I looked at her. For the past four years mundies all over the world had been going missing and no one knew where they were or where they went.

"They have proof there might be some demon activity involved izzy, remember that demons equal killing, the more the merrier." She sighed.

"One would think that mundies could at least keep track of their own, angel!" she rolled her eyes and stormed through the hotel and to the elevator. A man carrying a store bag of some kind came through the other elevator and I saw her freeze and turn. I chuckled dryly; it was like she had some kind of radar. Even I had to admit he was pretty good looking, he was tall about 6'3" long straight black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands, broad shoulders, slim hips. You could tell he worked out, he had filled out and was muscled but not too muscled more mediumish, he walked past Izzy without even glancing at her and I watched her bristle. He was walking towards me, and then his phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked in a rather odd English accent.

"Damn it, women. You and that dog will be the end of me!" he smirked and then chuckled. Izzy and I were ever so discretely listening in on his side of the conversation.

"No, put that down and don't touch it, if you kill yourself I swear I will do nothing but laugh at you." He face palmed. Then his eyes widened.

"No! Don't push that." he bolted towards the stairs and me and izzy walked through the elevator doors.

"Well that was odd." Izzy said. "But man he was so hot! Did you see those eyes? Or those fingers? He was perfect!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but not as perfect as me." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get jealous pretty boy." I sniffed and glared at her. We walked out of the elevator in time to see the man from the lobby to streak past us (not like he was streaking like without clothes, but like running really fast:p) and run into the room across from ours. As he opened the door he was tackled by a huge dog that I was pretty sure was a wolf.

"Damn it! Get your stupid gay dog off me!" I heard a familiar female laugh then a whistle. The dog got off looked accusingly at whoever whistled and slumped back. The man got up scowled and whipped himself of he looked at us, something past through his eyes, he nodded and walked back in closing the door closed. I turned to see izzy blushing so hard I was afraid she was going to faint. I shook my head, headed into our room and pulled out my new friend, scotch.

-clary-

Nickolas had gone into town to buy some stuff, and I sat here bored as hell. I looked at where we had moved his bed back to and looked under the bed there was a sword. I raised my eyebrows. I looked over to ben.

_I'm hungry._ I nodded.

"Me to, chap." I picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Came that ever so familiar voice over the receiver.

"Were hungry."

"Damn it, women! You and that dog will be the end of me." I heard him chuckle.

"So I found a sword under your bed, why does it feel weird, and look weird?"

"No, put that down and don't touch it, if you kill yourself I swear I will do nothing but laugh at you."

"I fell like some kind of master ninja. Fear me dumb ass, make me sammich betch!" I swung the sword still in its sabered threateningly at ben, he just huffed and rolled his eyes. I heard Nick face palm himself. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I looked around and saw some sort of eye like thing on it.

"What's this eye thing? What would happen if I pushed it?"

"No! Don't push that." He clicked off. I shrugged and put the sword back on the bed. Only a couple seconds later ben stood at the door when it flew open and ben pounced. I doubled over at the sight of ben on top of the flailing demon.

"Damn it! Get your stupid gay dog off me!" I laughed louder and whistled for Ben.

_C'mon Ben. No raping today._ He gave me a sad expression and stalked back in. Nick in but right before he did he looked over and stared at something at his left. He nodded and shut the door behind him.

"What was that?" he looked from me to the sword then to ben and slumped on his bed.

"Shadowhunters right across the hall. They didn't sense me, but they might sense you. I have more experience in concealing my power than you."

"Like I need to be reminded." I rolled my eyes then I saw the bag. I jumped next to nick. "Food?" he rolled his eyes and handed me the bag. I was greeted with funyons (?) Pepsi, gum, candy, and more. I and ben tackled him.

The next day at a bar

I stretched my already sore muscles. Nickolas had made me run five miles, nonstop, then made me train in hand to hand combat. I had made the mistake in asking what kind of weapon I would start off with, since that's how we trained at the institute. He gave me this huge lecture on how weapons won't do anything against a person well-trained in combat. (which is how your actually supposed to start off with, hand to hand :P) he basically had to retrained me in everything, even running. You're supposed to sit on your spine, kind of, and open your gate. Anyways all I know is that I hurt a lot, and the gin was helping a lot. Someone came up to me and brushed my hair.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." I looked up to see a drunken Jace.

"Clary?" he looked pissed. "What are you doing here?" I was about to answer and tell him everything, I still had healing wounds and bruises, but he cut me off. "No, I don't want to hear it. There is nothing to say that could fix what happened." Again I was about to talk but he cut me off. "No! Go away; go back to where you came from." I felt tears roll down my face, his eyes softened and he was about to say something when I heard another voice in my head. Not Ben's but something that had been there from the beginning.

_Do not cry for him, my child. We have great things to do as one, this is just one person in the whole world of potential whatever you wants. _The voice was a calming wind but harsh and it left me cold and empty. He looked at me again so angry and was about to say something harsh when the next wave of tears came, I turned around and ran.

He thought I had left him! I had loved him more than my own life. I would never have dreamed about leaving him.

I reached the hotel and grabbed the elevator I got off at floor five and climbed the stairs to seven, ran to the hotel room and was tackled by ben.

_What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?_ He said it so fast I couldn't tell what he had said at first. I told him what happened and he curled up around me on the floor. Telling me some of the weirdest fetishes some of his 'clients' had had and some 'other' stuff. Nick came through the door, saw me and Ben on my bed that was covered in tissues, and me with tears still streaming down my face. His face softened, he came and cleaned up the bed then when he was done he moved our beds together again and hugged me and Ben. They both comforted me. And at that moment I knew I could never ever be Clary Fray from New York with a Jace, Alec, Simon and Izzy. It would now be just Clary, Nick, and Ben. Two demons and a hell hound. Huh, that sounded like a bad joke.

-jace-

Stupid alcohol. Damn it. We had just found the burned down remains of the house where all the missing mundies had gone and after wards man had I needed a drink. I had seen her, that had been my chance to say, 'why did you leave me?' but no I had snapped and made her cry. Why had she started to cry anyway? It didn't matter; if I ever saw her again I would probably have used up all of my luck. I stared into the scotch glass; I was in our hotel room. She had looked thin, her hair was a lot shorter, and she had bruises around her eyes, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep, but her eyes. They looked so haunted. I wonder what she had been through in those four years. Where had she gone to get that horrified look permanently in her eyes? Oh well, never know now.

==================Clary-

"Clary?" nick called from the door.

"Yeah!" I called from the rug. I was on my stomach trying to figure out what to draw, but flashes of jace so angry at me filled my mind.

"I bought hair dye." I stopped got up, my overused muscles protesting. It had been a week since the incident with jace. I walked over to nick. "Ready?" I nodded. We had decided that it would be better if I changed my appearance so that if we ran into anyone else no one would recognize me. So I was now going from Clary Fray to Victoria Black.

-two hours later-

I stood there in front of the mirror in my new outfit and character. My hair was still a little past shoulder length but was cut in that scene emo hairstyle and was raven black. My eyes where a deep dark blue. I was wearing a white tank top with black fishnet under it with a biker jacket and biker gloves on. I was wearing very thick protective jeans that were also made into skinny jeans then steal toe boots, my nails where black my makeup was black. I looked very bad ass. I walked into the living room and Nickolas was sitting in a big over plushed chair his long black hair swept back in it's regular ponytail a black t-shirt and black jeans that had double chains connecting from one belt loop to the other. He had his eyes closed and his thick long lashes that where like black lace caressed his cheek bones. I looked down at his shoes and was shocked to see black convers. Then I looked at his nails they were black but not like nail polish.

"Watch'a staring at duckie?" I looked at him.

"Are your nails just naturally black?" he nodded.

"yours will be too after you transform for the first time." A chill went down my spine.

"And when would that be?" he shrugged looked at me and smiled.

"There is no reason to be afraid, it doesn't hurt or anything, it actually feels relieving, as if this human skin gets to cramped for the monster inside." He smiled and I swear his canines grew.

"What kind of demon am i?" he looked at me.

"As I believe I've said, we won't know until you've shifted your first time. You won't shift until your demon is ready, then once you shift you become one with your demon forever." I must have looked worried. "Don't worry, it's not bad. I'm a Yulbick there are only four alive at the moment. I believe, based on how much power I felt when I power rushed you that you're most likely a Yulbick, but since it was just when your power awoke, I don't know. If you turn out to be a Tarnishbol you'll have to meet the only other Tarnishbol alive." I looked down at the way oversized Ben at my feet. Here as an example, if we had him stand on his hind legs he would be taller than Nick and Nick is 6' 4" so he's really tall.

"How are we going to be able to heal Ben's body, if the kind of metal they used won't heal by any kind of power and if we take the body out of the stone it will die from loss of blood, what do we do?" he seemed to think about it for a while and then paled almost.

"I know someone who will be able to patch him up."

"Why did you just get all pale?" he thought for a moment.

"The only one I know who can heal a wound like that was banished by first the angels then by the demons. No one is able to talk to him."

"Why? Why is he so dangerous?"

"It takes a lot of power to be able to heal a wound like that more powerful than a Yulbick but still nowhere as powerful as a Tarnishbol, and this guy tends to be a bit more of a trickster. Now realize it's going to take a long time to find him." I nodded.

"How long do we demons usually live?" he looked at me.

"We won't die until where killed . And it takes a lot to kill one of the noble, and you won't age a day. Some have the power to change their appearance. But you'll gradually get stronger or gain more power." I sat there and considered that. I would never get old, never die unless killed. Well that was kind of cool. There was no real reason to get all poor me right now. I was very lucky to have survived those cells. I sat down and nodded.

"Well then, let the training begin!"

-One year later-

I remembered how weak I was back then and I almost can't believe it. I was so slow and feeble. Now I was built, flexible and strong. I was also very nervous. Today I was going to change for the first time. I sat there in the Under. A year ago I had not known exactly what to expect, and it was nothing you could really imagine. There were trees, mountains, rivers, lakes, and a sky. The trees weren't barren like one would think but the leaves were purple, and bore fruit that any kind of demon could eat called Brandles, but if a mundane, shadowhunter, or angel ever got a hold on one and ate it they would die. The fruit was a purple and blue with a bright red star on the bottom in the form almost of an apple. I was currently sitting under a tree now. I looked up and examined the crimson sky; there was only this crimson and a dark navy blue. Here in the under it wasn't specifically hot or cold sometimes the whispering winds would pass by and you'd get a thrilling chill. Now, let me specify something, yes there are other dimensions, but the under is the one dimension for the noble demons, or for testing demons. A lot had changed in the past year, my hair was still the black scene emo, my eyes had the same dark blue contacts and all, but instead of being the traumatized beginning shadow hunter who had been tortured and abused, I was a noble demon who was in some ways a bounty hunter for demons. I could now kill a greater demon with barely a glance, and I once I turned I would have a demon sword. I guess there kind of the same as seraph blades but every noble demon that changes, or birthed, they are taken to a room according to the kind of noble they are and their sword chooses them as a life partner, if a demon is killed then the sword too disappears. The swords have personalities too. I watched as I saw Nick walk towards me.

"Nervous?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Do you really have to ask?" he shrugged and grinned, I shook my head and smiled back.

"You shouldn't be, no matter what you're going to be a noble, and probably a Yulbick like me. So no matter what you're stuck with me and I'll help you get used to things." I nodded and Ben streaked past chasing some kind of Under version of a squirrel. I thought back to the first time I had seen Nickolas in his form, he had looked magnificent. He was a large wolf like creature, bigger than Ben even, he was filled out and sturdy looking with purple fur and solid purple eyes, a lot was purple about the under. When I was to change I would be brought in front of the under's version of a clave and they would make everything official. The under's version of a clave was called the Vanter, it had one of each kind of noble demon in it except for the Tarnishbol, due to the fact that there is only one. The main city of all demons is called Pandemonium, which I thought was hysterical; all you have to do to get in is say the right password. The current password was neon banana, who says that demons can't be retarded, or have a very weird sense of humor? I looked up in a flash as Nickolas tossed one of those weird fruits at me, I bit into one, it was sweet, crisp, and I could tell that it wasn't an apple.

"Come on, we need to get to the council, and find out what kind of demon you are!" he was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I just smiled gut up and finished the fruit. We walked down the hill and I tossed the core of the fruit on the ground watching it sink in and a black flower bloomed in its place, a green butterfly like creature fluttered down and landed on it turning from green to black in an instant, blending in with the flower. I looked up at Nickolas. He was examining the blue clouds that were hinting at a chance of rain.

"It may snow!" Nick exclaimed, I stopped and looked from him to the clouds.

"Doesn't blue mean rain?" he shook his head.

"It's the shade of blue, ducky! That light blue means that snow and frost is carried on the clouds. Now, if it had been a dark blue that would mean that there might be a storm." He took a deep breath and released it in a puff.

"So we've never gone over exactly what was going to happen when I turned." Nick stopped and looked at me.

"Dependent on the form you turn into is what kind of training and life you'll live. After you transform for the first time you'll go into a coma like state for at least a month so that way your body will make all the transitions." I looked a question at him. "Your demonic powers are just waking up, and your body needs to be able to handle it. Now a human body won't be able to, plus demons live for a very very VERY long time, and human bodies and minds aren't built to last that long." We started walking again as I processed this.

"Will I look the same?" he seemed to think about that for a little while.

"Yes, but dependent on your power level you might be able to change your appearance at will."

"Can you?" he nodded. "Is this what you actually look like?" he smiled and looked at me.

"Yes, carrot top, this is what I actually look like. Sorry to disappoint ducky." I shook my head smiling.

"To tell you the truth I'm actually nervous."

"You would be, you tend to worry about the little things, just lay back and enjoy the show once in a while, life always tends to be a bit more interesting." I just looked at him and turned back to the upcoming narrow cobblestone path, the tall Victorian like buildings looming with one eyed bat/ raven mixes latched on to the ledges of the buildings. They were used as a look out, in case a bargain ever got out of hand a human who had sold their soul was trying to escape, things like that.

About fifteen minutes later of speed walking we had arrived at the ever so huge building of the council, the doors looked huge ominous and ornate. I held the oversized knocker in hand brought it up and slammed it on the oversized wooden doors. They flew in opening to a huge hall way with a red plush carpet. We walked in and went through about four different doors and came to a huge room with a crescent shape table in the middle with the council members seated there. I stood in front of the council and they all watched quietly. No one said anything, and it was a little weird here we were all human looking and yet we were the farthest you could ever get to being human. Nick stood in front of me.

"Honored elders," he bowed, and then all gave a small bow from the neck up. "This is Clarissa Morgenstern, brought before you so that you might categorize her in her correct class, today as tradition has shown, is her first transformation, no matter what her class is I Nickolas Fury will guide and instruct her in her teachings and all training." The elders didn't move a muscle but you could tell they were conversing, finally they said in unison.

"We will allow this." Nick bowed a flourishing bow, with his torso almost parallel to the floor and arms outstretched as if to balance himself, while most people would look foolish doing this he always made it look elegant and graceful. He looked at me and winked then walked off to the side of the room, he was still here in case anything was to go wrong. We had already talked about how I would do this, over the months I've felt something growing, inside my mind, as if another mind was being awakened. Now I tried to communicate with it. Usually when you awaken your demon it's with either lust, anger, sadness, or humor. I didn't really lust after anyone at the moment , I was sad on a few things but I had learned to accept things the way they are, I wasn't in a very good state of humor at the moment, but I always seemed to be angry. Angry at jace, angry at those who had kidnapped and tortured me, I was so so so angry. I added wood to that flame and my anger flowed from every pore I had and I felt my skin get so hot. I stood straight, threw open my arms and bent my head backward and screamed, my skin seemed to be on fire and it stretched and fit on to bones that felt like lava. I screamed, sobbing, though through it all I could hear my tears sizzling on my skin. Soon my shrieks turned to roars and then everything went black.

-Two weeks later-

"So nick. She's been out for two weeks. How much longer do you think?" I heard rustling.

"You really can't tell? She's already awake. Hello Clary how are you?" I took a ragged breathe and gasped. My body felt different somehow. Stronger, quicker, more powerful, it coursed through my veins like Mt. St. Helens when it erupted after spending years of building pressure. I bolted up and new I had a huge grin on my face. Everything was brighter and louder, clearer. Nick was smirking at me and the other man, I could sense him, his power, and he was an Ushtaded, the more military branch. He had his head bowed. I looked to nick who was just looking amused.

"Wow." Nick's face transformed into a grin. The other man just stayed the same. "Who's this?" I ran a hand threw my hair and found it back to curly and red. I had taken out my contacts earlier the day I had transformed.

"I am Mathew the Ushtaded; I am most honored to meet you." I became suspicious; I quickly examined his clothing determining what he could hide under his t-shirt and jeans, ankle knife, knife and sheath going down his spine, a gun at his waist, and a garrote around his belt. I braced myself. "Your fledgling just took note of some of my weapons. You've trained her well. Tell me, what have you found?" I met his blue eyes.

"Now see, my only question is what a demon would be doing with a gun, two knives, and a garrote?" his eyebrows went up and he applauded, I bowed melodramatically, he smirked.

"So what am I?" Nick stood up and held up his hand. I held out mine as well, we did this occasionally during training; it was a way to search energy, take energy, or give energy, or even to make a demon calm or pissed. During the year I had needed less and less barrowed energy till I had no longer needed any. He took my hand and I felt a whoosh of familiar energy . Then I felt something entirely different and A LOT stronger. I had always thought of Nick's power to be a lot, but it seemed so minuscule to this. I met Nick's eyes and saw him smiling, my own eyes were huge.

"How the hell do I have that much power?" Mathew laughed.

"This is just your beginning power, as you get older you'll get stronger as well." I smirked at nick.

"Well then let's go train!" his eyes bugged out and he looked a little worried.

-One year later-

"I don't see why we have to come back here." I complained to nick.

"We have to come back here because the Vanter has an assignment for us." I set down my bag by the gate into the Under, and was met by Hamon and Taemon. Hamon and Taemon are twins and both Farnishked. They own a gay strip club in the great big NYC. I met them at a celebration of my first changing, and the fact that I was the second Tarnishbol currently in existence. They don't really like people or demons or anyone, but they kind of liked me. Well I guess when you spend four hours pouring multi-colored glitter on unfortunate victims on the bottom floor from the second floor of a mall, you tend to bond. Ben liked them; they liked him too, considering for his birthday they had given him a self-bejeweled collar, he had worn it every day since. I had given him multiple sets of earrings, glitter, a hair brush, and a lint roller. The lint roller was more for any sorry victim he might tackle affectionately. The hair brush was mainly because he had started to complain about the weather's effect on his hair, we had been in Texas, it had been hot and humid. We had been tracking a rouge demon; we affectively beheaded it and sent it to the blood thirsty wife. For a living, Nick and I were hit men, or hit women, and assassins and spies of the Vanter. We knew basically everything there is to know about how to function in any situation, from surrounded one to a million to baking a perfect soufflé, and we knew every language that ever left a things lips or fangs or whatever, and the same for fighting technique.

"Clary! Come on we need to go shopping!" I gave the twins a look.

"Right sorry, Victoria we need to go shopping!" they started to drag me toward the shopping part of town, they both stopped and turned to look at Nick, Mathew (who had come with Hamon and Taemon), and hell hound ben. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help carry bags?" I heard Mathew snort but they all followed.

**Four hours later**

Nick and I had barely struggled to carry everything back into our house that we shared, when the black hawk, the Vanter's messenger, landed on our perch designed specifically for the bird. Ben walked in and plopped down on the shag carpet in front of the book case. I walked toward the bird took the message out of its little carrier pouch wrapped around its ankle and fed it some of the bird food we kept in a bowl by the perch. I walked over to the dark green plush sofa, sat down and sunk in. then I pulled up the message and opened it. Nick who was in the kitchen walked over and stood behind me.

"What's it say, duckie?" I read it over.

"It says

_Dear Nickolas Fury and Clarissa Morgenstern,_

_ We the Vanter apologize to inform you that we are over scheduled, and cannot attend our designated meeting. So we have decided to tell you your orders by letter. We have been contacted by a Clave member who was trusted with our secret that lower demons are becoming more and more of a problem for the shadowhunters. We have been asked to help diminish them. The Institute you will be assigned to will not know about us unless in a very desperate turn of events. The members of the institute will be told that you are the best shadowhunters in the history of the world and nothing else unless need be. You will be assigned to the Institute of New York. These people will know you as Nick Eaton and Clary Fray or Morgenstern. Do not let emotions get in the way of your job, do not betray your kind, do not fail. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Vanter" _I was shocked. Someone in the clave knew we existed, and were assigned to the institute of New York? Of all the places why there? Why couldn't I at least get to pretend to be someone else?

"Go pack your stuff; we need to get there as soon as possible." I stood grabbing all of my stuff Hamon and Taemon had forced on me. As I walked past Nick stopped me with a hand on my shoulders grabbing most of the bags. "Will you be able to do this?"

"I am Tarnishbol, I'll live. Plus this job will be easy it's just lower demons." Noble demons tended to kill lower demons just as much as shadow hunters did if not more. I gave nick a smile and we carried the bags to my room. The room was very simple a bed, a dresser, a closet and a mirror. The ceiling how ever had a secret ladder that led to a training room/ weapon room that was all mine. I packed all of my things in one of those magic bags that were really small but you could probably fit forty cities in and it wouldn't affect the size or weight of the bag. After that I changed into black leather over a white tank top and black jeans with biker boots that I had had to give the hot biker who had had them originally a lap dance in exchange for the boots. I changed my hair so it was straight layered midnight black hair with side bangs. I did my makeup and left everything else the same. I walked out and saw Nick lounging on the couch. His own midnight hair pulled back in a pony tail that went to his shoulder blades and his side bangs covering most of his left eye. He made the hair look very sexy. He got up and he was wearing a black torn army jacket over a black tank top and black jeans with converse. He had never done the whole skinny jeans thing, not his style. He looked at me and offered me his arm. I rolled my eyes and fixed my magic backpack back over my shoulder and took it. He closed the door looked at it and focused, then, with Ben by our side, opened the door, on the other side was the institute. Once my home. We walked through the doors and landed on the steps of the institute.

I stared for a while before looking over at Nick who was adjusting his own back pack, and his demon sword disguised as a umbrella in his right hand. The demon sword is the same as a shadow hunter's seraph blade, except much more important to us demons. Our swords had personalities of their own, and were never replaced or handed down. They were entities of the dark waiting for a suitable owner to be created, then after a while they appear, if the swords owner were to die the sword would disappear and never come back. Nick's sword's name was shrieker, because of the unearthly blood curdling shriek it lashes when on the hunt or blood thirsty, humans can't hear it. My swords name is creature because it's brutal and vicious but strangely loyal and kind to me, it can also change form. Its original form has a black hilt and a purple blade. Both of our swords are infamous. I had had a bloody first year as a demon, and made a name for myself pretty quick.

"How are we going to get-" I was cut in by the door swinging open. We looked at each other.

"The under and over must have come up with an agreement." I shrugged and we picked up our backpacks and swords, and went through the door. Demon sword I paused for a moment and let my hair go back to its original hair color of fresh blood red, it still had the same scene style but it was just red.

"Izzy, see who that is!" I heard Alec call from somewhere in the living room.

"Yeah, it'll at least keep her away from the kitchen. I'm sorry to tell you Alec, Honey, but I'm going to have to go off of our charcoal diet." Magnus said sarcastically. I heard Alec snort.

"Yeah, my heart it breaks." Alec replied with equal sarcasm, Magnus chuckled.

"Yeah, I love you too, darling brother who sings mama mia in the shower!" Izzy yelled back angrily. I could practically feel Alec blush from here. Everything was the exact as when I left. I had impacted nothing; my presence had not mattered to anyone. Great. Nick turned to me and pulled me in a quick shoulder hug. Izzy turned the corner walked forward. Granted the lights where off right in front of the door but I hadn't changed that much, had I? Well… physically. Mentally was a whole other question. Izzy stopped in front of us and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Who are you guys? Are you guys the ones really the best out of all the shadow hunters ever? Because my brother is really good. Why do you look so familiar, both of you? Oh my god! I love your dog, a little big, but adorable!" Nick gave me a look.

"I am Nick Eaton, yes it's true that we are the best, I honestly don't know why I would seem familiar." Izzy gave Nick a flirty smile and bat of eyelashes but he just brushed it off and adjusted his bag and sword. She seemed confused for a moment, then glanced at me and smiled.

"And what is her name?" she asked Nick with another flirty smile and bat of eyelashes, which he brushed off again, she seemed a little frustrated.

"Her can talk for herself." I said. She finally looked at me, when Jace came around the corner.

"Izzy what is- oh… are they the ones the clave sent?" Jace walked up to us. "Jace Herondale. Who are you?" are they serious? How the hell do they not know it's me? I changed my hair back to red and everything. Nick sighed sensing my frustration.

"I am Nick Eaton." They shook hands, Jace held out his hand to me, I met his gaze and shook his hand and smiled.

"I am-" his eyes bugged out.

"CLARY?" Jace yelled. Alec and Magnus scrabbled over to us.

"How the hell did you get to be one of the best shadow hunters in the history of shadow hunters?" Izzy asked completely stumped.

"Yeah, I remember when she first started training she could barely hold a sword correctly." Remarked Alec. Nick smirked and I jabbed him in the side. Jace got a look.

"Jacey! Are the new people here yet? Can we go out? Then maybe later we can have some fun." The voice had a slight French hint to it, and a 99.9% fake blond came around the corner.

"Look, Nick, a whore!" I said in Swahili. He snickered.

"How the hell do you know Swahili?" Magnus said in Swahili. I looked at him and shrugged. Everyone else just looked confused, but Ben leaned against me.

_Ben, I'd really rather not fall over. _He gave a wolfish like snort. The fake frenchy went in to pet him, but he raised his hackles and started growling at her. I smiled, Jace looked blank and the frenchy looked affronted.

"You better look after your bitch, whore." she mumbled in French.

"Look who's talking, you probably gave most of France AIDs just by coming in a twenty foot radius. Be gone whore, I can feel the STDs from here." I replied in French. Alec and Magnus struggled to keep from laughing, Nick just laughed, ben howled, and Izzy and Jace just looked confused.

"Damn it. I knew I should have learned French." Izzy complained. Jace raised his hand.

"Here, here." He said in agreement. My heart squeezed in remembrance of him, of late nights cuddled around each other, where that fake French bitch was now.

"So, why did we get summoned here? We had quite a nice set up in Moscow." They're eyes bugged. Alec cleared his throat.

"Well, you see we're not exactly sure what it is, but there are a lot more demons around lately, like before you would see one at the Pandemonium, now we usually see five in the first minute and it just keeps getting worse." Nick and I looked at each other. Regular demons are created, some are the controlled from creation and on and some are just tossed into this dimension to wreak havoc.

_We need to go to the Pandemonium and see if we can interrogate a couple of demons. _Nick thought to me.

_Agreed. _I thought back.

"Have you blokes gone to the Pandemonium yet?" I asked.

"No, and what's with the accent?" Jace asked, I felt a hot rush of anger sear though me, and Ben whined. I looked down and patted him. I got flashes of the torture chamber in London, then in training we had to be tortured just to toughen you and make sure you know what to expect and test your limits then push you till you didn't have any more. I had convinced ben he couldn't do it. There is actually a dimension called Hell, even though Hell is just Ancient Greek for Earth, which is where any surviving prisoners go and where the worst torturers go. One of the torturers had actually been the one of the torturers in London, who had for some reason only tortured me. My blood ran cold, and I felt my demon run its claws against the cage that was my body and the rungs of the cage my ribs, I got goose flesh. Nick seeing and feeling this calmed me down by putting a hand on my shoulder and power checked me and I felt waves of calm, and just like that I was better.

"I spent an awful lot of time in England." I said trying to make light of it and brush off the topic. "Let's go. May we go upstairs and find rooms?" Alec nodded. We walked toward the old elevator and rode our way up to the third floor. We picked the rooms closest to the elevator, closest to the escape route. We didn't pick the rooms on the second floor because that's where everyone else was. Ben was sharing a room with me. I unpacked all of my clothes into the dresser. I picked a black leather corset with a black off shoulder fishnet long sleeve shirt under the corset; I then put on a mid-thigh leather skirt and put on the thigh high leather boots. I concealed my demon sword with a quick word in malduresh, a demon language, and was good to go. I looked down at Ben with his overly bejeweled collar.

"How should I do my makeup today?" he gave me a considering look, which was odd look on a wolf, and I got a picture sent through my mind. I looked at the mirror and imagined it again and pictured it on me and how I wanted it to look, when I opened my eyes I looked exactly as I had imagined. My eyes were smoky black and made the green stand out, I didn't need concealer or blush and put a little bit of lip gloss on and was done. I added black streaks to my scene styled hair and made it poof a little bit and added a thigh sheath to my apparel and called it bait worthy. I had mastered walking it a million foot heals, Nick had made me run miles in seven inch heels, and now was graceful in any kind of torture contraption. I added a demon mark to conceal my power even more so I seemed so very weak and human. I watched it sink into my skin and disappear, thanks to my concealing demon mark which hid demon marks and all scars. Ben and I met Nick outside the elevator, he had his hair up like usual and was wearing very army Goth clothes. He had a black army jacket that had those weird stripe buttons and had some mesh on that covered the right shoulder. His pants were the slightest bit poofy and tucked into mid-calf black boots, he looked very hot. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I envied his natural eyelashes with a passion. They were thick like lace. He opened his eyes and smiled at me taking in my appearance.

"Hamon and Taemon would be very proud if they could see you right now." I grimaced.

"I'm bait." He shrugged.

"They would still be proud." I smiled but rolled my eyes and we went down the elevator. I looked at ben when we came out to the main room. Everyone was already down stairs. Izzy was wearing a dress that looked like a sun dress…or at least part of one. Alec was wearing his usual black shirt and jeans. Magnus was wearing pants that looked painted on with glitter paint, and a tight fuisha tank top, his hair in the usual spikes. Ben walked over to him and started to make puppy eyes at him then decided that rubbing against his pants would be better. I skipped over what jace and his French whore where wearing and turned to feel the comfort of my demon blade that was strapped across my back. Magnus was the first to notice us, and walked over to me, ben hot on his tail.

"Damn girl! Your fashion sense had definitely changed." I smiled.

"Ready?" Everyone just gawked and nodded. The French hoe just sniffed. I looked at she was wearing which was a very low cut top and short shorts, apparently she had expected to be bait, but she wasn't carrying any weapons. I looked around; everyone else was armed to the teeth. Hmmm. She was one hundred percent shadowhunter, but there was something odd about her. I looked at nick and he had noticed it to, he hadn't changed his blank expression but I when I looked to him he met my gaze.

_Odd._ He sent through our connection.

_Very._ I sent back.

"Are you going to leave your dog here?" Izzy asked. I looked at ben and his eyes got a little wide, ever since we had escaped the cell in London we had never been separated except when I had been tortured in Hell, he whimpered, my mind once again sent me back in time and I was in Hell, the scalpel had opened up my back and I felt the torturer playing my ribs like a xylophone, then he broke one, then- Nick power checked me and I came back, I had tears rimming my eyes, I had never let myself cry in the middle of torture or after, I sure as hell wouldn't do it now. I blinked my eyes and looked down where Ben had moved to when I went all weird and he licked my hand worry plain in his eyes. I blinked and thought of something, I sent the thought to Nick and he looked puzzled.

_We can always fix it if something goes wrong, but be extremely careful. His soul is still hurt, and we still need to locate the one who can help him. _I nodded then sent the thought to Ben and asked permission to do the plan. He gave me a wolfish smile and put his head in my hand. I took a deep breath in and let it out channeling my demon and brought the littlest smidge of it up and his hell hound responded. We kept our appearances normal but I felt my eyes glow. Ben glowed and he gave me a smile and a wink, then he started to shrink and I felt his energy and him go through my hand and land on my shoulders. The world started to spin and I was about to fall when Nick caught me, everyone else was just staring at me as if I had grown a tail, which in my demon form I did have a couple of them actually. Nick helped me stand and balance until I was able to stand by myself.

_It worked, Clary!_ Ben sent through our connection. I smiled and looked at my new tribal wolf tattoo that rested on my shoulders. His head was on my left shoulder and his tail reached my right shoulder, he had his head down and looked like he was in a hunting lope. His head perked up and he ran down my arm. It tickled and I giggled. Nick smiled and seemed shocked.

"It worked!" he laughed.

"Yeah, and no body parts lying around, remember Columbia?" he smirked and shook his head.

"Which time, duckie?" He said sarcastically.

"Are we ready to go?" Jace said angrily.

"I think princess has her nickers in a twist." Nick said in one of the many different demon languages, it was elegant and musical and had many cuss words. I snickered and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on." We set out and on the familiar streets of New York. Nick and I were in the front of the group, and we talked about different missions we had been on, what we could have done different, and other things.

"CLARY!" I got tackled and I automatically shifted my weight so that my attacker would be thrown down by his own momentum. There was a loud thump and a very shocked Simon was staring up at me. he was up in a second and tackling me again, this time since I knew who it was I just hugged him back.

"Clary where did you go? What happened to you? Everyone thought you ran off but I know you wouldn't do that." I froze, everyone thought I ran away? No one looked for me? Suddenly I felt everyone's attention snap to me.

"Obviously, she's been whoring herself around, I mean look at her." Sniffed Izzy, the comment left a whole in my already dying heart. I was about to snap back when surprisingly enough Nick stepped forward and gave her a look that sent chills down my spine, I had almost perfected that look but was nowhere as good as Nick's.

"Try looking in the mirror sometime, carpet muncher." Everyone just looked confused, but Ben, Magnus and I all snickered. Ben's snickering caused goose flesh to rise on my skin, it felt like a ripple going through my body, I shivered. Nick looked down knowingly at Ben, he must have known since we demons aren't affected by heat or cold. I turned back around and started walking again. I was followed by Simon and everyone else, nick at my side, izzy trying to ask a still snickering Magnus what a carpet muncher was. When we finally got to the Pandemonium I walked up to the bouncer, who was an Ushtaded noble demon, I looked at him and unleashed a small sliver of my power. He paled quite considerably and gaped then moved out of the way. It must have been quite a sight, me a small red head making a huge mountain of muscle pale. I snorted and walked through.

"They're with us." I said motioning towards the others. He gave me a shocked look.

"But- they're shadowhunters-" When my eyes narrowed just a fraction he paled even more and nodded. I kept walking and then shackled my power back into weak human status. The others just looked very confused. I looked up to nick who was smiling.

"Mathew wasn't like that with me, why was this guy?" He looked at me his smile growing.

"Well he doesn't know how old you are and how much of your power you can control. Mathew is an old soul not as old as me, but close." We had made it to the bar, and ordered. I got a gin and tonic, and he got a whiskey neat. I was done with my first one and ordering a second before he took his first sip. He gave me an amused look, and we kept skimming. It was rather dull tonight. Only one demon in the whole joint. I saw him creeping on a human girl who was all but throwing herself on a big butch guy in leather. I walked up to him and gave him my best doe eyed look and naughty smile. He smiled back and I started to dance with him. Or whatever humans called dance that was more like getting humped from behind, which is just awkward. He slid his arms around my waist and I turned to face him giving him a complete empty but naughty look and motioned for us to go into the closet, he got a hungry look and followed me. I saw Nick still sipping at his drink and then he was gone. He wasn't actually gone he had just flashed into the closet room. I opened the door and we both went in. I walked into the middle of the room sensing Nick in the corner. I turned around and smiled.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" he said and I watched his teeth turn into razors.

"Oh, help me help me." I said sarcastically, I punched him in the gut which doubled him over and kneed him in the face. You never punch anything in the face, or try to avoid it if possible. The bones in your hands are fragile and tricky to fix so either slap them or ram their face into something, you punch the core, not the face. I pinned him to the floor and Nick came out. I grabbed my demon sword and it snarled.

"Creature!" he gasped trying to get up and away. I smiled and put my sword to his throat. I saw the snarling face of creature in the blade. It was hungry and started to feed on his energy.

"Who do you work for!" he shook his head. I dug in my blade and his eyes bugged. I heard the others come in the room. I unleashed a bit of my power and carried it like the weapon it was prepared to fill this demons body and soul and take it into me. He felt it and screamed.

"No! Oh god! No! Please! Creature I DON'T KNOW!" I sighed and put my hand on his head and sent a touch of power into his mind to determine if he was telling the truth or not. He had come here four hundred years ago surviving by running and feeding on so many families or part of families while the rest watched feeding on their fear and sorrow as well. I snarled, and pulled back.

"Get them out of here." I said to Nick. He smirked and told them to please leave and we would be out in just a minute.

"No! We have a right to know what he says. We need to know!" I hit the demon with the hilt of my sword which efficiently knocked him out and stood up facing them.

"Trust me when I say he doesn't know anything, he's been here for four hundred years, and he has no idea what's going on. He has no right to be here anymore, and I am going to send him back to his dimension." I turned to Nick. "Remember that village in Africa." He looked a little confused.

"The one with the families?" he asked quietly I nodded. "That's him?" I nodded again and saw him get pissed.

"What?" asked Alec.

"We were called to a village in Africa, because a demon had possessed the wife of a family and caused her to tie up some of her family and made her eat her son, part of her daughter, half of her husband, her sister, her brother, their kids, and the arm of the mother before her dad came out with a shotgun and shot her legs off. When we got there the wife was still gnawing on parts of her three month year old son while her father watched her with his rifle pointed at her head, the husband and daughter were taken to the medicine woman where the daughter lived but only has one arm and half her leg, and held her father as he died from blood loss. We got the demon out of her but she was so miserable she took one of her father's hand guns and killed herself. We chased the demon's trail of bodies to California where we lost him in Los Angles. We figured one of the shadowhunters there had killed him but apparently not." Nick had clenched his fists. They all looked horrified.

"I am going to kill him, and you're not going to want to see this, so leave, please." I met each of their eyes. Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy just nodded but left. Jace met my eyes and looked so angry and I remembered his soft spot for children, his Barbie left also. One time a demon had eaten a child and he hunted it down for a year then killed it so slowly and brutally that it took weeks to get the blood out of his hair and shirt.

"If he made that woman eat her baby and do all that then I definitely want to see this." He gave me a solid stubborn look, but I had seen worse. I returned the look.

"Okay, then I don't want you to see me do what I'm about to do to this man. You can listen if you're that hell bent on it." he scoffed.

"I doubt you could do anything that I couldn't bear to see." I gave him a wry smile.

"A lot changes in six years." He looked at me and finally he nodded. I ripped a strip of cloth off a thick spare curtain and tried not to feel anything as I wrapped it around his eyes and turned him around to face the wall. The others left and I locked the door. I quietly turned and propped the demon against the wall and took off all of my clothes, I'd hate to rip them, and handed them to nick. I woke up the demon and continued to hold him down. I felt Nick sound proof the room as he started to shriek, and beg. I got on my hands and knees and let the shift take me. My skin vibrated and got heated. I did my best not to make any noise but a couple times I growled a little. I crouched there in my demon form and his eyes went bigger. I saw my reflection in his eyes. I was like a huge black cat with purple streaks, my eyes where wild golden amber, I have seven tails each tipped with a sharp claw, my paws where hand like with long fingers topped with razor sharp claws, my fangs were also razor sharp. I smiled at him and he started to shriek louder, if possible.

"NO! OH GODS! PROTECT ME! NO PLEASE! OHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" I smiled and dug in. I was going to make this thing die painfully; he would wake up in his dimension still screaming for forgiveness. Images of the baby torn in pieces, the crying father who had been forced to shoot off his own daughter's legs, and all the other families this thing had made suffer.

-jace pov-

Is it wrong that I'm getting some sort of sick satisfaction listening to this? Knowing that families won't have to fear this particular creature anymore? If it is then I need some serious help. It was weird though, something was shrieking and begging for its life from Clary… Clary who had been afraid of bad storms and the dark, Clary who had snuggled with him in front of the fire waiting for Christmas or New Years, Clary who had always been his reasoning and told him if he went too far in a way that didn't get him angry, or feel guilty and depressed. Clary who had disappeared, seemingly, off the face of the earth on the day he was going to propose, then had the guts to suddenly appear out of nowhere, not only tougher and one of the best shadowhunters but with Nick who for some reason was hard to hate and even I have to admit he isn't hard on the eyes. I started remembering when I first saw her, so petite and innocent, now she was hard edges and eyes that had a look that she had been to hell and back only to find out that earth wasn't any better, and that dog or more like dog on steroids. They had been the ones in the room across the hall in that hotel; her laugh was still the same then, now it was hard and sarcastic. What the hell had happened to her?

-A/N-

**Finally! First chapter is done. That was actually a lot longer than I had originally thought, and it might take a really long time for the second one to be posted, sorry T.T. Any recommendations or anything would be appreciated, and I'm stuck as to whether Clary should end up with Jace or Nickolas, or both? Jk …or maybe not. Sorry if it was too gruesome for you. Tell me what I should add more of or have less of. The next chapter will probably not be as long, sorry. Thanks for reading and respond! **

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two- -

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments characters.**

**Hey people! I'm happy that the first chapter did well, and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint! Much thanks to my readers and those who are following this story. Hope you enjoy and be sure to comment. :3 P.S. You people out there who might be wondering, yes, Ben does in fact have a love interest. :D But! You will just have to wait to find out who it is. :I All of you who do not know who pewdiepie is look him up on my favorite of his are the scary montages, hysterical! Look him up! Sorry, this first beginning bit is a mix of both Clary's and third person's point of view. Please know that I do read all of the reviews and take them into serious consideration, I might even reply to a couple, so please, leave more! Reviews make me very motivated to write. Oh and this story takes place after CoG, as if the other books weren't written, sorry, confession, I haven't actually read CoFA yet….. let me know if I REALLY need to read it or not!**

After I changed back and put my clothes on I untied Jace's blind fold. I saw him look at the parts of the demon, his golden gaze finally rested on mine.

"A lot changes in six years." I repeated. He nodded.

"That it does." He answered. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked motioning toward the disappearing mass of flesh, the demon was still screaming even though now it was more of a gargle, one of his eyes was still wide open in fear. She smiled.

"Nick taught me." She saw pain and anger fly threw his face.

"Of course he did." He muttered. "Where did you meet him?" her face grew dark and her eyes went distant. Nick walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, something happened and she blinked and smiled at Nick, then looked back to Jace.

"I met Clary in London." Nick spoke.

It all led back to London. Why? Jace thought

"Why did you leave us to go to London?" Clary seemed to get mad.

"I didn't want to go to London. I didn't wake up one morning and say 'Horrid day, bet the weathers better in London, let's go have a look!'" she growled not looking at him but to his right and her eyes distant. Yep, everything started in London. Deciding to drop the topic, Jace walked out of the room and went to the bar meeting up with the French chick, he could never remember her name. Nick walked in front of Clary she looked so depressed.

"This mission will only get harder, Clary, but know I will never go against you, no matter how it might seem or look." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. She looked up to him and smiled back.

"Why? Everyone else has." She sounded so defeated. He rolled his eyes and met her gaze.

"They were then, when you were a shadowhunter who could barely hold a sword that was when it was you, that self-involved prick, the carpet muncher, the flamer, and his boy toy. Now it's you, Ben and I. A Tarnishbol, a Yulbick, and a Hell hound. Basically no matter how you say it it'll sound like a bad joke, but you were with them for two years, of which you basically were going after Valentine and Jonathon, with us you've spent two years of spending time building trust, strength , and reflexes your pansy boy would die for, and six years with Ben your blood brother." He put his forehead against mine. "You have so much more now, those six years turned you into a different person, a tougher harder to kill demon, who of which I have learned to respect, trust and know that I would be so distraught if anything happened to you. Mainly because you would be leaving me with your flaming dog that has a massive crush on me." He said the last part jokingly; I laughed sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Well if you put it that way." He smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"And know that you can always trust me with anything." I gave him a wry smile.

"You have saved me from so many things, you are the one that saved Ben and I from the cellars, and if it wasn't for you we would both be dead more times than one. I know I can trust you." He smiled and nodded. We left and headed to the bar, I ordered another gin tonic and gulped it down like an over dehydrated man in the desert. I looked over to a wide eyed Simon.

"You never used to drink; now you drink like someone who just ran a triathlon." He said eyes still wide. I was gulping down my forth gin that night, and thanks to my demonic metabolism my body broke everything down a lot quicker than a human's or shadowhunter's, so alcohol does nothing but get me a little buzzed and lift the depression if I drink enough. So until I can control my demon better, since strong emotions can make me shift, I get to be buzzed twenty-four/ seven. The best part was that the bartender was a fae who didn't really think twice about adding more alcohol.

"Because alcohol makes most of it fade away." I said lazily to my day walking friend. He looked confused.

"Makes what go away?" I got another gin and gulped it down.

"A lot of stuff." I said and waved my hand in the air. He looked at me.

"Clary something's different about you." I chuckled looking into my empty glass.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm apparently the best shadowhunter in the world. Remember that one time I thought a broom was a ravner demon?" I snorted and shook my head. Simon smiled and laughed at that memory.

"What happened to you Clary?" I looked into his deep brown eyes and knew that I was more creature than he. I would out live him, I had grown up with him, we had made mud pies together, he would eventually go crazy, and being the strongest demon and assassin, they would probably send me after him, me, his old best friend. I looked at the club, when all of these humans where old and wrinkly sitting in rocking chairs surrounded by their great grandchildren remembering the good old days, I would be sitting in another bar watching yet another generation pass me by. I took a sip of a new gin, well this ought to be interesting. I looked to Simon.

"It's been two years but I don't think I can talk about it yet." He nodded. I got up and walked toward Nick who was sitting at the end of the bar giving Simon and I a little time. He was sipping his vodka; I downed mine, put it on the bar and gave the cute bartender his money with a twenty dollar tip, a smile and a wink. He smiled back and blushed a little, it was always fun making young fae blush. I got to Nick he looked up and seemed as if he were listening to music that had all his attention, but I guess that's what happens when you can read minds.

"Anything interesting?" I asked as I sat down next to him and when he put his drink down I stole a sip. It burned on its way down, I liked it. I gave it back and he took another sip, before looking at me.

"Humans are so very perverted, and there is a boy in the corner who thinks there are unicorns floating and prancing in the air." I chuckled. "I don't think there will be anymore demons today, ready to turn in?" I nodded, I told Simon we were leaving and to tell the others, then we walked back to the Institute. When we got back I undid the spell on Ben and he pranced around sniffing and finally met church. The next couple minutes we watched Ben chase church around the bottom floor of the institute. That must have been the most exercise that cat has gotten in all his life. Eventually Nick stopped Ben, because we needed to start our wards. We didn't really need to ward the Institute but we would do a quick patrol and ward as we went, just for precaution, and see if anything had made its way to snoop in the Institute, but we had to be very careful because we had to shift in order to do it. I watched in fascination as Ben shifted, no matter how many times I saw him Nick or I shift I was always fascinated, as if seeing it for the first time. Ben's fur rippled and smoothed into a bright hot red that seared into white, his eyes where glowing black with red fire in the center. Nick, completely nude, was kneeled on all fours and his skin visibly vibrated and morphed into a HUGE purple sturdy demonic wolf. I was the last to change and my skin vibrated so hard it felt like it would slip off, it wasn't painful anymore, and I felt my tails, talons and razor sharp teeth fill out. The three of us went into different directions, of the six floors Ben took the first and second, nick the third and fourth, and I took the fifth and sixth. As I chanted my way up toward the green room I noticed a raven in the rafters, I climbed up the walls and pinned it with one razor tipped finger/paw. It started cawing and I sent a power wave to see if it was any kind of demon, which it wasn't, it was just my father's old spy that I had thought was dead. I flicked it with my claw and bound it with my power.

Kill it! Tasty tasty! Crunch crunch. We could make 'im our lunch! Eat him now! Snap goes the bones. Slurp goes the brains. Rip goes the muscle. Do it, you know you want to, the succulent meat of that damn chicken. I shook my head and pushed the more demonic part of my conscious away. Now it took over most of my head, I should tell Nick. I grabbed the bird by the neck, finished my round and started my way back to my room and changed. I grabbed a black tight lacy tank top, a lacy purple bra and matching panties, and black spandex shorts that wen mid-thigh. I took a shower and changed, grabbed my fuzzy black slippers walking out of my room and was tackled by ben. I hugged him and stood and went back into my room to grab my feathery prisoner. When I walked back out I was met by nick that had on black loose pajama pants his black hair was out of its pony tail and his bangs were in his face. He brushed them to the side. I took a moment to appreciate the ripped torso of Nick. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder that was a symbol of his place in the demonic hierarchy which was a tribal tattoo of a snarling wolf. I had mine covered but decided to let mine show too, but mine was on my right shoulder. Another thing to piss them off. Nick watched as my demon mark came into sight which was a side profile of a tribal picture of a snarling cat. He smirked and shook his head knowing why I had uncovered mine. I smiled and we went down to the kitchen. We technically didn't need food since it had no effect on our bodies but it was still a kind of comfort. I got in a baking mood and decided to make a chocolate cake. Nick just sat at the island and sipped at water. Ben was trying to snatch food off the island. I sat down and started to drink out of the huge bottle of gin that I had just got and was now starting while I waited for the cake to be done. I nudged the still passed out bird in front of me. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Clary?" it was a timid voice but had a touch of command, I knew that voice well, after all the owner of the voice had spent most of her life bossing me around. I turned around and was met face to face with my mother, she hugged me and ben started to growl at her, sensing my pain. After this mission we would have to leave again, no use in making ties. My mom backed off quick and stared at Ben. I pet Ben not having to bend over any.

"It's okay Ben, this is my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild or Fray." I said to both Ben and Nick. "Mother, meet Nick Eaton and Ben, Nick and Ben my mother." Nick stood and shook her head and Ben sniffed her and gave a snort. He still didn't trust her. Luke stepped out also everyone behind him, and he hugged me too. My heart hurt and Ben took up the snarling looking mighty fierce with the fangs and Luke started to snarl back but ben didn't back down and I saw his fur turning red and the fire starting in his eyes. Then I snarled at him a quick feral snarl baring my human teeth and his ears went back and he pushed his snout into my hand asking for forgiveness. "Ben this is Luke, Luke this is Ben. I would appreciate it if you didn't kill each other in the kitchen. Luke this is Nick Eaton. Nick this is my step father Luke." They too shook hands and it was all quiet.

"Where did you go Clary? Why did you leave? Why did you abandon me… us?" my mother asked her voice full of tears. My demon was slowly growing and filling my mind as I got angrier and angrier.

"I went nowhere. I didn't leave." I growled. She made me look at her by grabbing my chin and forcing it at her.

"Yes you did! You were there one day and gone the next! You didn't even bother to say good bye or take your things! Now you show up and you look like a tramp!" she was yelling in my face.

"I did not leave. I didn't exactly have a choice whether or not to say good bye. I loved you all, I wouldn't have just left." I was still growling my body tensing as I grew angrier and everyone seemed to be waiting for me to do something.

"It was all your fault wasn't it!" She turned on Nick and was about to hit him when I flashed in front of her hand and took the blow instead. My eyes were wide not with shock but with anger.

"Don't you dare hit him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here." I grabbed her wrists and started to push her back. "I would be dead, Ben would be dead, and yet for some reason I kind of wish I had died. If I had known what was waiting for me at home was a bunch of sodding idiots just waiting for the chance to yell at me I would have gladly preferred anything else. I wouldn't even be here now had I not been summoned here to bloody HELP YOU!" I roared the last part in her face she was against the wall now. I pushed off her wrists, turned and threw my arms open to everyone else. "I am here to help you! Don't worry about after I'm done helping you because I'll be gone before you know it. I HAVE HALF A MIND TO LEAVE YOU ALL HERE TO BE EATEN BY DEMONS AND THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T IS BECAUSE I WAS ORDERED TO HELP YOU!" I yelled at them all. I took a deep breath and smelled chocolate. "Now. Get out of this kitchen now. I have a chocolate cake and a bottle of gin to attend to. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." They were filling out when Jace turned around.

"I don't have to stand for this. This isn't your kitchen." I felt my eyes start to change and my skin started to vibrate and I felt Nick's hand on my shoulder and power check me, but the demon kept coming. Nick hugged me more restraining than anything; I started to struggle against it.

"Shadowhunter, I too have half a mind to let her go and kill you, but that would ruin the nice tiles and would be against our orders. So listen when I say run." Jace looked at me with disgust turned and left. I kept struggling and was almost free when Nick whispered. "Clary, I have to knock you out, your demon is taking over and this is the only way to do it. I'm sorry." I gave a slight nod and everything went black.

-in the middle of the night—Jace's pov-

I had actually broken up with the French chick. Admittedly I had done it after I had seen her making out with a human, but still it hurt. Who was that screaming? I sat up yawned and stretched. I walked out of my bed room and noticed Izzy, Alec, and Magnus all staring at the ceiling.

"What's up?" I asked. Everything was silent and I saw them straining to hear something. "Hello-" I was cut off my sentence by another blood curdling shriek and a howl. We all ran up the emergency stairs to the third floor and found ourselves in front of Clary's room, her friend had left to go buy something. The door was closed but I heard shrieking and whimpering and that huge dog/ wolf beast howling. I threw open the door to see Clary in a corner between the bed and the bedside table. She had a blanket draped over her head but only as if she had rolled out of bed. Her dog was lying and howling at her but whenever he got near her she would swipe out with a hand and narrowly miss him.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO!" a sob came through. "Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop. OH GOD! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE, NO MORE!" She sounded broken and scared I crept forward but she swiped at me too. A shadow came over me, I turned and saw Nick. He stepped forward and I stopped him.

"She'll attack you." He just smiled and pushed past me and crouched by Clary and started to pet her hair, she swiped about him but she froze inhaled and lowered her hand and started to sob.

"Clary, it's alright, Clary. Shhh don't cry. I won't ever let it happen again. Shhh its okay now clary." He hugged her and started to pet her hair.

"Nick, they won't stop." Clary sobbed. He pet her and comforted her.

"Don't worry. They won't ever hurt you again." he grabbed an old tape recorder come on and pressed play setting it back on the bedside table. The sound of ripping flesh and shrieks came on and it creep me the fuck out but seemed to calm Clary. Everyone stepped out except Nick, Ben and Clary.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy said scared.

"Something obviously happened to her you dumb bimbo." Magnus scoffed. Izzy glared at him sheepishly.

"Maybe she got raped?" Alec said hesitantly. "It would kind of explain why she left."

"I told you she didn't just leave. But does anyone ever listen to the ten hundred year old warlock who would know? No, not once, not ever." Magnus muttered.

"We'll ask her in the morning." I said. They all nodded and returned to their rooms. I looked up at where Clary's room was and felt the beginnings of guilt gnaw at me, damn it.

-in the morning-

I woke up and stretched I looked over and saw Nick fully dressed and sleeping, he must have been with me all night, making sure I'm alright. I smiled and looked to Ben. He was sitting on the floor and put his face in my lap and gave me huge puppy eyes. I pet him and kissed him on the forehead and walked down to the kitchen. It was five in the morning so no one should be up. I checked the fridge and freezer only to find barren boxes; I sighed and made changed my appearance instead of going back upstairs to change. I changed into blue jeans a tank top and a nice knee length jacket. Ben went upstairs and got my wallet and brought it back down. I walked out, ben on my heels.

_So how do you like New York?_ I asked ben.

_You never told me your mom was evil or how shitty everyone is, Magnus and Alec were the only ones I think that didn't yell at you._ I snorted and kept walking. We got to the store and I put ben in the tattoo again so he could come in. I walked back with two huge paper bags and undid the tattoo spell so Ben could open the Institute doors. I gratefully set the bags down and put all the groceries away. I sat down and sipped at the some gin, big surprise, and then got started on hash browns. I heard nick come down and yawn. He hugged me and sat down and started feeding Ben an apple.

"Do you want eggs?" I asked pulling out the eggs I had just bought.

"No thanks."

"Hash browns?"

"I've actually never tried them." I whirled around spatula in hand and gaped at him. Then I walked over to him hugged him and started to pat his head.

"It's okay you poor poor thing." I mock sniffed. Ben put his head on Nicks hand and started to lick it.

"Oh bleeding hell, not you too." He said. I stood up and went back to cooking.

"Izzy, are you attempting to make something again? No wait it doesn't smell burned at all. So then who's in the kitchen?" Jace came around the corner and saw us. He halted and then cautiously sat in a chair on the island. I finished with my HUGE batch of hash browns and grabbed seven bowls and loaded them up. I handed Jace, Nick and Ben theirs and grabbed my own sitting next to Nick, and watching him look at it cautiously.

"Since when did you learn to cook?" Jace asked a little suspicious. I sighed.

"Around last year." I said back. "But Nick here has never had hash browns so I am currently forcing them on him." Nick gave me a disparaging look and stabbed the hash browns with his fork as if they would twitch alive and eat him. Finally he took his first bite and I watched as bliss washed over his face. I jumped up and threw up my arms and ran around screaming victory. Nick started chuckling Ben hid his face under his paw and even Jace smirked. Izzy came around the corner.

"I smell heaven." She said dreamily. I froze in my victory dance, straightened, and motioned towards the food.

"Go ahead, grab a plate." I sat back down and started eating. Then Alec and Magnus came around the corner and Alec's stomach growled. "Plates, over there." I motioned to the plates and watched them practically bound over there. I smiled and Alec sat next to Jace and Magnus sat next to me. I looked up and noticed that the table was kind of divided. Jace had Izzy and Alec. On my side I had Magnus, Nick and Ben. I think I won.

"Soooo, what was last night about?" Izzy asked between bites. I looked up, snorted and went back to eating.

"Which part?"

"How about the part where you where shrieking and clawing at things, and saying 'oh god please stop' and no one could calm you down but him?" Jace said then motioned toward Nick who had wolfed down his entire plate already, and giving me doe eyes, I gave him a couple spoonsful and he looked like a kid at christmas. Everyone was looking at me and I looked at Nick, I didn't know if I could tell them but he nodded while shoveling a forkful of hash browns, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I was walking back to the Institute from the coffee shop when I was knocked out and kidnapped. When I woke up I was in a cell somewhere surrounded by others and we were being moved. When we reached where ever we were the unloaded us into a cellar. We were kept there and tortured." I was looking down at the table.

"But you don't have any scars." Izzy said, I scoffed and met her eyes, she winced.

"Why you want to see them?" I said blankly. Slowly she nodded half unbelieving. I undid half of the glamour so it only showed the scars I had gotten in London. I looked at my arms and heard collective gasps all around the table. My body was a mass of gruesome scars, even with only half the glamour off. I looked up and met their gaze and all of them looked away with guilt except Magnus.

"I knew you didn't just run away, Clary. I looked for you, too but I couldn't find you." He said sadly I gave him a one armed hug.

"At least you tried." I made the 'you' very pronounced and I saw the guilt grow on all of their faces.

"Where does Nick come into all of this?" Izzy asked, when she looked at Nick her face grew red and she looked away.

"You want to tell them that part Nick?" I said angelically he gave me a pointed look but ruined it by smiling.

"Well, see I was in a stripper club…" I smacked his arm and kept eating; he smiled at me and started again. "I was wandering around and I heard some really strange noises coming from underground. I got a shovel and started to dig. I fell through and landed in the middle of a massacre. Only their oppressors, Clary and Ben were alive still. Ben was only alive by a thread." So he was going to tell them about Ben?

"What does the dog have to do with this?" asked Jace. I met his eyes and knew they were fierce.

"That dog is my blood brother, my only confidant when we were imprisoned and NOT a dog." I growled.

"What do you mean blood brother?" Magnus asked cautiously.

"Ben is basically like my brother, and we made a blood pact when he was human." I motioned for Nick to continue.

"One of their kidnappers had stabbed him in order to get blood to summon a demon to grant their wishes, stupid mundies, and he was dying so I put his soul in his ring which he had given to Clary moments before I had gotten there." He gave a look to Magnus who looked shocked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he sounded very shocked too.

"A friend." Nick said with a feral grin. I shook my head. "Any way, when we got to the hotel I went and found a body to put his soul in while we looked for the one to heal him." they all looked at ben who was currently sleeping.

"Clary, what was it like?" Izzy asked more cautiously.

"You want all the gruesome details or do you want the reader's digest version?"

"The whole thing." I met her eyes, and thought back, I was suddenly back in those cellars.

"It was cold; you couldn't make any sudden movements unless you wanted the guards to see you. I actually think I might have been one of the first. There were hundreds of us at first and as they started to die off they wouldn't take out the bodies so a lot of them would be rotting right next to you. The torture… I've been skinned, burned, sliced, diced, dissected without anesthetic, branded, beaten, whipped, mentally tortured, attacked by dogs, broken, boiled, and so much more, and occasionally all in one day." She was green and walked away clutching her stomach. Magnus put an arm around me.

"They branded you?" I nodded. "I know this must be horrible but may I see? I have a suspicion about this." I nodded and gave him my back. When he lifted the back of my shirt I heard collective gasps. My back was scarred badly. And I had a brand mark in the middle of my back on the left side. It was a crown with two swords going through it.

"DAMN IT!" Jace yelled slamming his fist on the table. I gave him a questioning look. "We were called to London to help look for missing mundies, we found a house that was a little off in the architecture and we were watching it for about a month when one day when we get to our post it's in flames. When we checked the remains there were several hundreds of bodies that had been dead for a while." He put his head in his hands.

"You have no idea how bad it was to have to go through that." Izzy whimpered, obviously wanting to be comforted, by Nick probably. I looked at her.

"And you have no idea how it was to watch a four year old beg to be saved and holding on to their best mate's rotting body, or to watch a five year old go cannibalistic because we were only given crusts off bread once a week, and get shot ten times in the head because she bit a guard. I could go on, but I think you get the point." Izzy just gave me huge eyes; Nick put a hand on my shoulder.

"You never told me all that happened, but when you're ready, like I said you can talk to me." he whispered in my ear. I nodded, the thing I liked about Nick was that he wouldn't sugar coat anything to preserve your innocence, if we were fucked he would tell you. I saw Jace's face get angry, what was he angry about now? I looked down and noticed that nick's hand was still on my shoulder. Was nick messing with Jace? Why didn't he just tell me through our mental connection instead of whispering? Or was he just so unsettled about something to think about it? I looked at nick.

"We need to find the healer, and fast." Nick nodded. "Hey Magnus, I need you to send out some feelers around New York, we need to find a man that goes by the name of the Healer." Magnus nodded. "And for something to determine you even more is, do you know of that new club Glitter Glue?" Magnus' eyes widened.

"I've never been in there, I've tried so hard but never have, I have lots of connections and I can't even get in there." I smiled.

"I'm best friends with the owners, I'll have them give you and whoever a pass to get in whenever you want." Magnus' eyes grew even wider.

"You know the owners! How the hell do you know the owners?! No one knows the owners!" I smiled at a very shocked and disbelieving Magnus. I pulled out my phone and called Hamon and Taemon. They answered and I put it on speaker.

"CLARY! Darling! You haven't called in forever! How are you?" Hamon exploded, then Taemon joined in.

"Hey Clary! Hows Ben and Mister Tall, dark and….do you have us on speaker phone?" I snickered and looked at Nick who was shaking his head and chuckling.

"Yep." I said holding back a laugh myself.

"BETRAYER! Hi nick, we weren't talking about you at all!" Taemon said non to convincingly.

"Anyway. Clary, if you're ever in New York drop by and party!" Hamon said excitedly.

"And we'll go shopping!" I groaned and they both laughed.

"Hey, you remember Magnus Bane, the one I was telling you about?" I asked and Magnus' eyebrows climbed even farther up his face.

"Oh yeah, the one with the shadowhunter boyfriend?... Holy Hell…CLARY! You're not in New York right now are you?" Hamon said disbelievingly. I gave a little cough.

"Ohmygod and you didn't call us?! Well you guys can stay with us, don't go over to the Institute, Clary. You know you can't-"

"A little to late Taemon." I said sighing.

"Oh my god, Clary the Vanter is going to-"

"They know, they sent me here, and as you said before your on speaker phone and I'm at the Institute." There were muttered curses.

"Come by the club, bring everyone." We said good bye and hung up.

"Who is the Vanter, Clary?" Jace asked quietly. I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"The Vanter is a nickname that Hamon and Taemon gave the Clave." I answered from the top of my head. "I'm gonna grab a quick nap, all this memory lane shit has me beat." I saluted good bye, reminding me of my soldier days. Oh did I not mention? After my session of torture in Hell I was enlisted in an army of sorts. We went to an alternate universe where there was a huge war going on, it lasted for twenty years, I was there from start to finish, when I got back only two hours had passed. Time passes differently dependent on where you are, like in hell each year you where there was a second in earth, I was there for four weeks, when I came back I was off, rabid, and brutal, so they the Vanter threw me in the army to use up all of my brutality and aim it at the enemy, it worked. I became the general and a nightmare on the battle field. Then I also went by Creature and spent all of my time in demon form, when I came back I had major p.t.s.d and still do on occasion. I snuggled into my covers on my bed with Ben lying next to me, he licked my face then passed out, I followed in seconds.

Nick trained me to have great reflexes no matter the situation, which is why when someone opened the door I was able to stop about two millimeters away from planting my six inch knife into their carotid artery. I blinked then shuffled away and looked at Jace and frowned, his eyes where huge.

"Sorry, but next time I suggest you knock." I mumbled as I fell face first on the pillow a felt at paw on my head.

"Where the hell did you learn that? Or get that fast? Shit, Clary." Jace's voice was closer. I turned and found him at the foot of the bed.

"Nick taught me. He's still faster than I am though." Jace snorted.

"Of course he is." I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you jealous of Nick?" he looked away and the sight of him still caught my breath. "No offense Jace, but you have no right to be jealous of Nick." He looked back to me with pain filled eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me. Even though I went through shit when you were gone, I still loved you…love you." He looked away, then at the dog. "So Ben was human?" he said trying to quickly change the subject. I nodded. "That's kind of weird to think about." I snorted and thought; if only you knew then Ben being human would be the least weird thing here. I took a good look at Jace and knew that when I had been taken he had gone through hell, just like I would have had I been him.

"So, no offense but why are you here?" I asked turning back into my pillow.

"It's about two hours before we leave I thought I'd wake you up to get dressed." I scoffed.

"While I thank you, I am not Izzy I do not take four hours to get ready." He shrugged and smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then." He walked out of the room and closed the door gently. He loves me? What the hell am I going to do? One problem at a time, clary. I got up and looked through the drawers and found some good parting clothes. They were leather pants with a little over the knee high boots that laced up with just your average boot heel, a black and red leather corset that just went around my waist with a black off the shoulder peasant shirt under. My makeup was a black and red smoky look and left my hair the same scene but then decided to have it curl away from my face. When I was done I looked awesome and ready to kick some serious ass. I was hiding five blades, two wrist sheaths, my demon sword, and two wicked sharp daggers tucked into my boots. I heard a knock on my room and opened the door to see Nick. He had his hair down and his bangs made him look very dark, he was wearing a jacket that laced up and had black mesh on the right shoulder, black faded jeans and combat boots. I met his eyes and saw they were purple. Just then Jace walked out of the old elevator. I felt my eyes widen.

Shit, Nick your eyes are shifting! He gave the barest of nodes.

They won't change back, I've tried glamour, changing my appearance but just my eyes, but it doesn't work. I frowned, Jace was almost to us and I put a hand up about a foot away from Nick, I was checking his energy for some kind of spell. My vision changed and knew my eyes changed to the golden amber and but kept searching. Jace hesitated next to me, me with my golden amber eyes and Nick with his purple eyes. I found nothing and told Nick as much, he sighed.

"What did you not find, and why did your eyes just light up and turn colors and his are purple?" Jace looked a little shocked. Nick just looked at me not offering up anything just to see if I could pull myself out of this. I gave him a glare and turned to Jace.

"Mine turn colors if I have to use any stronger kind of rune, because of the extra angle blood and his are purple because I think someone put a spell on him but I found no traces of a spell. Though it might have to do with the raven I found earlier." Jace frowned.

"What raven?"

"I think I left it on the counter." We all walked went down the elevator and where accompanied by Magnus and Alec. Magnus was complaining about Alec's apparel.

"We are going to a rather high end club and you're going in a holy sweat shirt and jeans that have so many holes you would think it was Swiss cheese." Magnus grumbled in his one of his usual sparkle numbers.

"Well, not all of us sort clothes by frills, glitter, and spandex." Alec grumbled back.

"It's okay Maggie dearest. I know the twins very well and as soon as they see an opportunity to dress someone up they take it, and trust me Alec when I say struggling only makes things worse." Magnus smiled and Alec's eyes widened. Maggie hugged me.

"I've missed you my dear twisted sister." He whispered in my ear. It was what we called each other, the twisted sisters; even if Maggie was a guy he was more of a sister, obviously. I smiled and hugged him back.

"And I you." We parted and I looked down to Ben who was panting and then noticed us and gave us a wolf version of a smile. I smiled back and Izzy gave me a strange look.

"Can he still understand us?" I nodded and she got a little pale.

"Hey, Clary, remember when we had those motorcycles?" I nodded suspiciously. He smiled. "I had an old friend bring up and he wanted to say hi." I face palmed and Nick snickered.

"Please tell me he left." Nick shook his head laughed and even Ben was howling and rolling on the floor. I glared at them.

"Is he here?." Nick shook his head.

"He said he'd meet up with us at Glitter Glue." I shook my head and remembered my days, when I had gone through a weird stage; I joined a biker gang that is very well known. It was for a total of two months and then I finally came to my senses and ditched. Nick elbowed Ben.

"Remember the leather? And ridiculous heals? Oh and the 'it looks better like this'?" Nick was now crying he was laughing so hard, as was Ben. I was about as red as my hair. Everyone else was just confused.

"Do you remember the heals?" I said pointedly to Nick. He blushed just a little bit and ben, I swear started to cry he was laughing so hard. I laughed and shook my head. "We better start heading over, the longer we wait the worse it will be." Alec looked seriously scared and Magnus put an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Alec, love. I'll make sure they don't put you in something I wouldn't at least wear." He meant it to be comforting, but Alec paled.

"Um, Magnus, don't pull that stunt on me, you've told me your streaking stories before." His eyes were wide. "I. Am. Doomed." I smiled and opened the door greeted by Simon. He was looking at his phone and when he looked up his eyes were misting. "Si? What's wrong?" he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Izzy just texted me what happened to you. I am so sorry. We all thought you had ran away except for Magnus." I hugged him harder.

"It's okay, Simon. Your actually the only one to apologize, I missed you so much, Si." We detached and he rubbed tears from his eyes. I took his hand we began to walk.

"So, where have you gone?" Simon asked, I was still holding his hand and he was still whipping at tears. Simon and I were in the very front Nick and Ben flanked us, Magnus had an arm around Alec and Alec had his hand on Magnus' hip, Jace and Izzy were quiet and in the back. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, just about everywhere. Except Japan, I really want to go, though." I looked up and was met with an old factory, it was just a front, the walls were sound proof, this club was mainly upper demon and the occasional downworlder or human and maybe the rare occasion a shadowhunter. I put my hand on the wall where a door was supposed to be.

"Its just an abandoned factory, can we go and get to the club now." Said Izzy kind of bitchly. I power checked the wall and new my teeth got sharper for a minute and smiled at her.

"Hon this is the club." And right on cue a door appeared and I walked through, the door was actually more of a portal into a party universe that was created by Hamon and Taemon. The bouncer looked at me and smiled.

"Creature. I've heard stories about you, you know. You and shrieker, I heard a rumor that you were in town but I didn't believe it." he looked awe filled. "You mind if I see your sword?" I looked at him and then looked to Nick who shrugged unsheathed my demon sword, it hissed and growled.

"I can't let you hold it you know why, but you can look and touch." His eyes were wide.

"This is the sword that killed the king of-"I cut him off.

"And these are some friends." He looked up and snarled.

"Shadowhunters, Creature will you kill them? Or shall i?" his hand shifted into claws and I power checked him turning him back to his human form.

"No, the Vanter told me to help them not kill them." I told him in Mauldesh and he snapped out of it and looked confused.

"If they will it, it shall be so." He brought his arm against his chest and let out a war cry, it was his species of demon's custom. The lower demons are filled with different species. His war cry was loud and filled with anger and a suppressed rage all kinds of demon bare. I did the same as did Nick and Ben did the hell hound equivalent, he went on his hind legs and stood up and let out a long loud howl. It was a sort of disrespect if you didn't respond if you knew what they were doing; the others looked confused and about to run away. He bowed to Nick and I, it was a very low bow.

"Creature, Shrieker, Howler, you may continue." Howler was an alias for Ben. "And company may continue as well." He growled the last bit, and as they walked by he let out a low growl. I pushed through the second door and was welcomed by a huge room filled with demons and downworlders all dancing and grinding together in a mass of flesh and leather. The club was designed to have a huge bar that covered one huge wall and a section for a live bands, each different part of the club had a different theme such as dancing, Punk/Goth/emo/ scene, lounge, fetishes, and so on. The bar was also sectioned from fey, warlock, vampire, werewolf, human, and also so on. The smell of brimstone and alcohol was thick in the air. I looked down at all of them and could automatically tell that seventy-four of them were demons and sixty-seven of them were downworlders. As I looked at them and inhaled I knew that I could tell what kind of downworlders were down there, the same with the demons. I smiled and walked down the stairs and headed over to were Hamon and Taemon were. They were up spiral stairs and into a coded door that only the three of us knew the code, and walked into their room that over looked the whole club. I walked in and saw the brothers sitting in their 1700's chairs that looked heavy and were brocaded; they both looked up at me in unison, and stood. I walked forward by myself and sighed and stood there as they circled me. One punched at me and I crouched and as expected the other kicked at me, I did a back hand spring from the crouch, I made a point of watching them. Taemon disappeared and I stopped and dropped my guards and waited purposely baiting them. Then Hamon too disappeared. I stood there and waited, then I felt a shift in the air to my right I went down on all fours in a push up like position a second before Hamon kicked right where my head had been, I twisted around and got so I was crouching on my left foot and the other was extended and I was leaning on the side of the extended leg, my hand next to my hip and I lowered in a side one handed push up, I put my left hand by my head so I was balanced between the two and lifted my legs and kicked them like I was running but kicking at Hamon, I did it so fast I got in six solid blows and then he went flying. I went back into a crouch and grabbed one of my blades and threw it at him and it effectively pinned him to the wall, he raised his hands in a surrender and I jumped up and grabbed one of the chandeliers on the ceiling just in time to miss a knife right where the back of my head had been only seconds before. I let go and landed right on Taemon, he struggled out of my grip and went to punch me in the face I parried it and he went to do a left cross, I blocked it and stepped in and pushed on his chest with my other hand at the same time I used half of my strength, but forgot that that was more than your average whatever and he went flying and Nick caught him right before he knocked into him and set him back down. Taemon drooped to the floor and put a hand to his chest, I took out my demons sword and knocked him on his back and put the sword to the hollow of his throat and met his eyes.

"Do you accept defeat?" he winced but nodded and I put the demon sword away and helped him up. Nick was smiling and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good padewan, but you are not a Jedi yet." He said with his best all-knowing look. I face palmed and shook my head.

"Hamon, Taemon, this is Simon, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace." Hamon and Taemon circled each of them. At Simon they started to pick at his sweater and fuss over his hair, Simon looked nervous. Then they started at Magnus at which they just admired Magnus smiled and they smirked. At Isabelle they looked at her jean short shorts with gold Greek sandals that went mid-calf and her black tank top with a loose see through button up shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, their eyebrows furrowed and they started to mutter at each other and moved to Jace. Jace looked confident, they circled him, he was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with combat boots, his blonde hair was feathery and golden. They walked over to me.

"So that was your old boy toy?" I gave Hamon a look, he said it quietly enough that only Taemon and I could hear it.

"Did you lead him around by a leash and collar? Or was it the other way around?" Taemon whispered looking at Jace appreciatively.

"No that's to mundane, he has a certain naughty boy look to him, that suggests that they did a lot more risqué things than that." Memories washed over me and my face went red. They laughed and I smacked Hamon on the shoulder. "Where is the one, Alec?" They looked around, I smirked and walked behind Magnus where Alec was hiding, he had his eyes closed and I lead Hamon and Taemon quietly over to him. They smiled and Hamon nudged me and winked. His eyes when to a light blue that bordered on purple and he snapped, a blue spark circled around Alec and when he opened his eyes he looked down and shrieked. I laughed hysterically, Ben sniffed at him and smiled a wolfish smile, Nick just shook his head and smiled, Izzy looked amused and slightly horrified, Jace just burst out laughing and Magnus looked at Alec like a cat that had in fact gotten the canary and the cream. Alec was wearing a purple leather tank top that showed his midriff and had neon pink fishnet underneath, the pants were black leather, with knee high boots that laced up in front with rainbow laces, he was completely dusted with glitter, and looked utterly horrified. Hamon and looked considering the snapped his fingers again and a sparkly rainbow collar, that looked almost like Ben's, appeared on Alec's neck. Alec whimpered and tried to cover himself with his hands and pull down his tank top. Magnus leaned over and whispered something to Alec that made him blush and wriggle. Nick face palmed. I looked over at him and saw his cheeks the lightest bit of pink then remembered he had really good ears, being a demon wolf. I looked at Ben who was just looking around for something to eat. The longer he was stuck in his wolf shape the more Ben disappeared and the hell hound took over. Now two years later only three- fourths of his personality was still there. I looked to Nick who was looking at me with a look that basically meant that he knew what I was thinking. I turned to Taemon who was discussing something with Magnus and caught his gaze. He walked over to me.

"I'm using you guys and your club as bait in a way." Taemon's gaze narrowed a slight fraction and Hamon walked over to us.

"Like how?" Hamon asked suspicious. By now we were surrounded by everyone.

"We are baiting Magnus here with access to your club and anyone he chooses to bring, in exchange that he finds The Healer." Taemon and Hamon just nodded.

"Yeah, sure any time." Taemon said to Magnus. Hamon looked a little confused.

"By what you've told us Clare dear, Magnus here doesn't sound like he'd demand a payment." His looked a question to me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I offered it up just to sweeten the deal and make the process faster, the less time it takes the better." He just nodded.

"Oh! That hunk of a motorcycle badass is waiting down there for you." Taemon said not helping any. I face palmed. The 'motorcycle badass' as Taemon put it had been a fling for about a couple weeks. I had ended it when my sanity came back.

"Who is this 'hunk of a motorcycle badass'?" Jace asked a little too blankly. Taemon and Hamon exchanged sly smiles.

"An old human fling of Clary's, though you're lucky that the Vanter didn't find out." Taemon said, Hamon's eyebrows twitched then he looked at his brother as if he was insane and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Taemon whined, Hamon rolled his eyes.

"So far today, you've mentioned the Vanter twice in front of shadowhunters, stupid." Hamon said in Declanic which was one of the lower demon languages, whose world was mainly under water and few people had ever seen them, I had, it hadn't been in the best of circumstances, but I had. The language was very fluid, and the way you wrote it was the way it sounded. Taemon looked sheepish and shrugged.

"I told them that we made up the Vanter as a nickname for the Clave." I told them, Hamon and Taemon met each other's eyes and shrugged at the same time.

"So, who is this friend of Clary's?" Izzy said for once not acting like a bitch and like she had been before I had been taken. All most at once everyone was quiet and gathered in. Hamon and Taemon looked at each other with mischief clearly in their expressions. I decided now was the time to bail and turned around.

"When you're done let me know. Nick if you could stay here and make sure they don't get too bad?" He

nodded and smirked, I blushed and raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged. I turned around and walked out of the overlooking room. As I turned around to put my back to the door I looked up and was face to face with a rather muscled chest.

"Why hello darling," Spoke a deep voice, I looked up and met the miss matched gaze of an emerald green and a tawny gold, like that of a lion's. "It's been a while." Oh shit.

**Sorry, it's been a while, school started and it's been a very busy couple of weeks. :P So hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW! And tell me what you think of now, who clary should go with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter three-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mortal instruments characters.**

**Thankfully I do own Nickolas, Ben, and the rest of the demon crew!**

**Well, here we are at the start of a new chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck. Anyway, the new guy will not have a love interest and I'm pretty sure neither will Nick, unless you guys can convince me enough that he and Clary should end up together, maybe if you're lucky I'll write an alternative ending where the do end up together. Thank you so much for reviewing! It really does inspire me. So, we should be meeting Ben's love interest sometime in this chapter, hopefully you guys like him. Anyways, don't hate anyone yet! Just keep reading. Sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitch…. And so is school. Your guys' reviews turn me into a bumbling smiling idiot….thank you!**

I winced and looked up and met that so handsome face and grimaced. His mismatched eyes twinkled with emotions, his dark shaggy black hair that went just a little below his ears. He cocked his head to the left and smirked. I took in his apparel. He was wearing tight formfitting leather pants, he had tight black t-shirt and biker boots, his wide mouth curved into a full smile as he took in my clothing.

"Glad to see some of my own clothing choices have…rubbed off on you." He looked pointedly at all the leather. I smiled.

"Well I figured with my line of business, it would start sooner or later." He shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know… I've met another Tarnishbol that didn't wear all the leather." My guards went up on full board, and I felt my face go blank and cold, I sensed ben's hackles raise from here.

"How-"

"How do I know about Tarnishbol and all that? Oh well hon, that's easy. I am a Yulbick after all." Shock over whelmed me. This was Thomas, my ex-boyfriend. I suddenly got a cold feeling that crawled up my stomach.

"I know this question is rather juvenile and could wait for another time but is that why you went out with me? because I'm a Tarnishbol?" his multi-colored gaze softened and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"No." I was about to ask why, but I could tell by the way he was holding his body that he wouldn't tell me even if I begged him. I looked away.

"Why are you here?" he smiled.

"I thought you had been told?" I had, I just wanted him to tell me, I looked at him and just stared. He shook his head. "Fine, I brought your bikes here, plus, I figured while I'm here, I might as well help." I took a step back and bumped into an equally stunned ben.

_Nick? _I sent down through the psychic link.

_Yeah, I heard, no before you ask I had absolutely no idea. _I looked at Thomas.

"Let's go inside and discus this more." He shrugged. As I turned, the door swung open to reveal Nickolas.

-jace's pov-

I watched as Clary and Ben went outside the door. As Clary stretched her arm out to close the door, I watched the smooth paleness of the flesh of her arm remembering when she had shown us her scars that had covered her like glitter covers a stripper. A dark feeling covered me, it was a feeling I hated, loathed with a passion because it meant I had done something wrong. It was guilt. I hadn't felt it when we were at the institute, but now it consumed every inch of me. I wanted to break down and beg her for forgiveness, but being who I am, that was definitely not an option. I looked around and watched as everyone was gathered around Taemon and Hamon depicting a story with something to do with a carnival, a demon and clary. Nick had the smile of a proud teacher. I don't know what exactly it was about him that I didn't like, it was probably jealousy, but I didn't know what it was. I watched as his face went suddenly serious. He turned his head to look out the door where Clary had just left. He flashed over there within a matter of milliseconds where it should have taken him about five seconds. The door opened from the other side all I saw was a tall man in front of Nick. I swear I am not gay, but even other guys can totally tell when there is some serious competition in the room. There was something off about the guy though, in his appearance. He looked up at us and I suddenly knew why, his eyes where miss matched. Nick turned to the side and I saw Clary talking quietly to the tall one behind her. Why can't you see clary? I still love you. Even though you've been through so much and endured as much as you have, and might not even be the same clary I fell in love with all those years ago….. I still have the ring box in my drawer.

-Clary-

_Nick, let him in. I know you're pissed that he didn't say anything but let him in anyway. He might have some kind of information that is critical to this mission and many demon lives. _His pupils were vertical little black slits and the purple of his irises darkened. He breathed deeply and I could tell he was trying to calm himself, I had a bad feeling. I put my hand on his shoulder and sent a power check through him. Because Nick is older and therefore has more power than I do I had to pump more power through the power check than he does for me. He blinked wide eyed. I met his eyes and he smirked. I shook my head and motioned all of us through the door way. Thomas was looking at us oddly.

"Hey guys, why don't you check out our bar, we have a new bartender who really knows his way around alcohol." Everyone headed toward the door eagerly. All except Jace.

"You're going to ask him about what's going on aren't you? I think we deserve to know what is said."

"Actually we were going to reminisce about the good old days when we had crazy orgies in the middle of super markets." Thomas said it as if an innocent child who couldn't imagine telling a lie. Ben snorted and Nickolas grinned. I face palmed. Jace snorted in disgust and ushered everyone out. I turned back to Thomas.

"What do you know?" He smirked and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Know about what?" Thomas questioned still with that childlike innocence. I glared at him. It was the same glare I had used on the young demon recruits when I was in the demon version of an army. He smirked and shrugged. "Ah, well if you meant the large amount of demons then you should have just said so." My glare deepened. He poked my cheek. "Don't be mad." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Could you please take this seriously?"

"It's just a couple of extra lower demons roaming around, what's the big deal?" Thomas said nonchalantly.

"In the demon form of a military we are trained to treat any form of threat as a potential E.O.D. (End of Dimensions) Ever since that mix up with the demon Lucifer…" they just all nodded. Every demon knows about Lucifer, he was the definition of a cosmic fuck up.

"Fine, all we know is that the sudden increase of lower demons in this dimension isn't because something's been making more, we're still unsure of why they're everywhere but they are. You know why there can't be too many of one class, lower or upper demons." He was finally serious. I nodded.

"'If there are more than one class of demon on the earth dimension it could either alert the human population of our existence, be a sign of oncoming war, or something equally as bad.'" Every demon new that line, it didn't matter where or what you were you knew the codex. The fact that the Vanter had allowed this many lower demons exist on the earth dimension for this long was unusual. "So then is there nothing else that you know about this?" he sighed deeply, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll try to find out more." I nodded.

"Do you know where the Healer is?" his eyes widened, and then he looked at nick. Nick avoided his gaze. What the hell?

"No, I have no idea. I'll try to find out more about all of this." And with that he disappeared.

"Yes, it was nice to see you too." Nick said to the empty space that Thomas had just occupied. I just rolled my eyes, what had that look meant? Ben whined. I looked over and saw ben's brown eyes go to brownish amber. I met nick's eyes. Whatever that look meant we really needed to find the healer.

The rest of the night went really uneventful; of course everyone but nick, ben and I were having the times of their lives. We drank, danced a little, and I mostly worried about what the future held for us. Would it be kind and have this only be a little thing, or would it be a bitch, and make us run around for our lives? The future was a hormonal bitch, promising you one thing and then it gets a mood swing and decides to throw you into the pit of hell. Where getting burned alive is an everyday thing. I could go on about how much getting tortured sucks or we could just move on.

The next morning I woke up at 3 in the morning. Which sucked. I am not, and never will be a morning person…demon…. Thing….you get the picture. I got up; put on a tank top and some black yoga pants. I put on my boxing gloves and started wailing on the punching bag. After that I went for a very long run that took about an hour of sprinting, which was nothing compared to what nick makes me do. When I got back I sharpened all of my knives and practiced knife throwing. After taking a nice hot shower I got dressed into white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Ben walked with me to the grocery store again; I reached the huge super mart and glanced at Ben who was stretching out next to a bench.

"Are you coming with me or are you staying here?" he looked up at me and huffed, curling in a ball and closed his eyes. I rolled my own and walked into the huge store. The warm air was very nice. But I still had to solve to most important question I had this morning. What was I going to make for breakfast? As I walked through the store the mass amounts of decisions danced through my head, but I finally decided on pancakes. After I got all of the things I needed and paid for them I went to go find Ben, only to see him totally slobbering all over a total stranger. When I got to them I set down my bags. The stranger was good looking. He was about 6' 2" with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry is this your dog. He seems to have taken to me. I must apologize for petting him without your permission." His voice had a hint of a southern accent.

"Your quite far away from home aren't you?" I said smiling. "It's fine about petting him, he loves all the petting. I'm fine with it."

"I could say the same about you with the accent thing couldn't i?" I shrugged.

"I was actually born and raised here so…."

"Ah. Your dog is gorgeous." He said politely. I laughed.

"His name is Ben, and he's more his own dog than anything." Ben huffed and put his muzzle in my hand and gave me those puppy eyes that all dogs can do seemingly at will, I just laughed , shook my head and pet him.

"So what's your name?" he looked at me and smiled.

"My name is William. What's yours?" I smiled back at him.

"My name is Clary." For some reason totally unknown to me, I gave him my actual name.

"And what is your dog's name?" he started to pet Ben's shaggy coat lovingly.

"His name is Ben."

"Well clary it was good to meet you and your lovely dog Ben, but sadly I have to go, I am late for an appointment." He stood and brushed off himself.

"It was great to meet you too, Ben always loves to meet new people who are willing to pet him." he laughed. He started to walk, paused, and then turned around.

"I'll see you later." Just as I was about to ask what he meant a car alarm went off right next to us. My hand automatically went to my knives as I jumped and turned. When I turned back to look at ben, he was gone.

"Well that was very unusual." Ben gave me this look that clearly said, "Really? You don't say!" then he snorted and began to try to gnaw on my shoes. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the grocery bags and began my walk back with ben on my heels.

When I walked through the Institute doors I saw Isabelle wearing a very low cut pink tank top and short shorts, leaning over the table in the kitchen and trying to get Nick's attention. He was sharpening some of the knives from the armory here. Earlier he had been complaining about the dullness of the blades. I knew from experience that Nick takes his knives very seriously and Izzy would have no luck what so ever. I hid a smile as I walked into the kitchen and set my things down on the counter. Izzy walked up to me.

"So are you and Nick dating?" I looked at her. So she's not going to be a bitch as long as she wants something, got it. I internally rolled my eyes.

"No we are not together." I said putting the things to make pancakes and everything else on the counter.

"Really? I totally thought that you were. I mean look at me, he didn't even try to get a look." She whispered in my ear, it didn't matter if she whispered, he could hear her just fine. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not together.'' Nick said for clarification. Izzy turned bright red.

"What are you making?" She asked very quickly, desperately attempting to change the subject.

"Pancakes."

"Do you need help?" Izzy asked half serious.

"No. I remember your terrible cooking skills." Izzy pouted and went back towards the library.

"Was she that bad a cook?" Nick asked when she left.

"She's given all of us food poisoning at one point or another…even the cat. She's almost burned down the Institute more times than I can remember. She set Magnus' hair on fire. She tried to light the oven with dragon fire and disintegrated our stove…trust me there's more." Nick had a huge smile on his face.

"That almost reminds me of the beginning or your training. Remember when you attacked the demon with the wrong end of the blade and you ended up beheading it with the fork because you were convinced that your sword was defective." I face palmed.

"That's different. I was obviously delusional. That was right after you gave me the sword! You can't blame me…" I sighed then began to chuckle. "Remember when you made me walk on that balancing beam blind folded and practicing sword techniques? Remember how many times I fell off?" nick began to laugh out right.

"How could I forget that?" I sighed. Then looked at the counter of the kitchen there was something I was supposed to remember. I had put something on this counter not that long ago. Oh well, I'll remember at some point. I turned back to my pancakes and got started.

Slowly everyone started to wake up, after Izzy, Jace sauntered down. Magnus walked down in rainbow silk pajamas that I had gotten him for Christmas, I smiled. Alec was apparently still in bed.

"So what did you decide with that guy yesterday. Did you learn anything?" Jace asked lightly trying not to be angry.

"Not much we can tell you without the say so of the Clave." Nick answered quickly. I saw Jace's beautiful eyes darken. His features seemed to darken and get more chiseled. I looked away. Then at Nick. I was about to say something when a blood curdling scream pierced through the already tension filled room. Nick, Ben and I were the first up and running, we all skipped the old elevator and just bounded up the stairs. As we rounded the corner into Magnus and Alec's room, I was the first to see the poor bastard on his ass looking horrified at his closet. Magnus rushed past me and went to Alec then glanced up at the closet, paused and then proceeded to burst out laughing. I walked in prepared to be faced with anything only to see that all of Alec's previous hole ridden apparel had been switched with a bunch of what Taemon and Hamon would call casual wear, but everyone else, save Magnus, would call it ridiculous. Instead of baggy jeans there where skin tight leather pants in every color among other forms of pants, kilts, and shorts. The previous eyesore sweaters and shirts were now so many different forms of spandex, leather, and other things. I soon joined Magnus in laughing my ass off. After everyone had packed themselves in to the room they preceded in either joining the laughing off of assage or just standing there, shaking their head.

"How- How the hell?" Alec squeaked in total incomprehension. "Damn it Magnus! Did you do this?" Magnus just shook his head between gasps.

"No. I thought it was Clary, as a sort of 'I'm back!' gesture." I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Ah yes, because I would so by a crap load of stuff just to freak him out then toss all the clothes out? No." Magnus grew worried.

"Then where did all of this come from?" I walked toward the closet and stopped short, taking a deep breathe in and I felt my eyes go demon. The strong sent of Farnishked covered the closet without a doubt I knew who this was. I felt a smile cross my face and took a second for my eyes to go back to normal then I turned around and faced the others.

"I know who did this." Nick met my eyes and a huge smile split his face.

"I didn't know they would do this."

"Oh, they would."

"Who?" Jace asked a little pissed.

"Why Taemon and Hamon of course." Magnus' face split horizontally from his huge smile.

"I like your new friends Clary." Alec looked at him horrified.

"I've seen them do something like this before; I suggest you not try to get anything new because as soon as you leave the store it will be something that looks like this. It's part of their spell." I motioned toward the clothes. "Also, if you tried to wear something of Jace's you'd just end up spreading it to him." Jace gave his parabti a look.

"Alec you're like a brother to me but no." Alec looked crushed and grabbed all the clothes and attempted to just throw them all out the window, we just sat back and watched the rainbow go flittering down the building, he jumped up and down.

"What! Who's bad! I am that's who!" I turned and looked inside the closet and covered my mouth. He looked inside the closet and looked as if someone had flayed a puppy and then nailed it in his closet. "Why do they hate me?" he gave me hurt eyes.

"Oh no. this is a sign of friendship. Trust me." Nick snorted. "Nick, shut your face." Everyone else looked confused, I just rolled my eyes. "Don't ask."

"How long will this last? Is it for forever? Oh god my parents." I walked over to the closet and lifted my hand to about an inch away from the frame. I felt the sizzle of power against my skin. Each person's power feels different. Taemon had been the one to actually do the spell, but my guess would be that Hamon had actually come up with the plan. I automatically could tell that I could break this spell easily, but what would be the fun in that? From the strength of this spell and how many layers of protection power around the spell I could tell that it would only last about a month.

"Calm down, you'll only have to wear these clothes for about a month; I got it for about five. That was horrible." Nick smiled at the memory and I threw him a death glare for good measure. I had dressed in glittery leather that glowed in the dark and rode my hips like a determined bull rider and a shirts that would have made a stripper blush, it had been horrible, and you couldn't wear a jacket over it or else it would magically disappear or get ruined. I flicked through the clothes they had come up with and started to laugh. It was a huge wardrobe of leather, spandex, chains, feathers, sparkles, latex, and other….interesting materials. I looked alec.

"I am so sorry." He looked through them as well and seemed to get paler and paler. "You might want to sit down." He nodded and sat right in front of the closet and turned his back to it.

"Will you live?" Nick asked, alec looked up at him not really registering him.

"Well, alec, you're gonna have to get up, 'cause we gotta investigate." He looked up at me.

"You don't need me, right?" I just gave him a look, he pouted. "I'll be down in a few." I looked to Magnus who had begun to rifle through the clothes and hold them up to himself.

"Taemon and Hamon would be more than flattered if you asked them to do the same to a closet; in fact I'll give you there number." I held up my hand and brought my thumb to my first and middle finger, in a blue and purple flash of sparks a business card filled the empty space in between. I held it out to a wide eyed magnus.

"Did they teach you how to do that?" He asked right as I was just about to the door, I turned to him and the rest of them in the room.

"No, I taught them how to do that."

-jace-So not only were her new 'friends' mainly all men but she had also messed with magic? What had happened to her in the years we had been apart? I am so stupid. She gets back and I assume things would just pick up the way they had been before. They'll all leave you. I can almost imagine it. Me, alone in a shack on the outskirts of the glass city, with only a sword and decapitated demon I'll name bob and talk to. Why did I keep getting so mad? I think I do have a good reason for being pissed, but I can take care of my emotions a hell of a lot better than what I've been doing. And the Institute doesn't seem the same anymore.

-Nick-

_You're going to have to tell her eventually, nick. _Ben's voice drifted through my mind as I stared at Clary as she walked away. I could feel her demon growing in her head more and more. They hadn't even merged right. That girl was fucked up seven ways till Sunday and the worst part was she didn't even know it. I had to tell her and I would eventually. I'll tell her when we find the Healer….again…..

-Clary-

Everyone's hiding something, and I wish I knew all their secrets. All I did know was that I'm a demon, along with Nick and maybe Ben, Jace is pissed, Izzy is being bitchy, Simon isn't around too much and Magnus keeps looking at me like he wants to talk to me but never actually does. And Alec just keeps trying to wear the curtains, which just keep on disappearing and reforming over the windows. We all sat in the living room in absolute silence and awkwardness. Not being able to stand it anymore I declared I was going for a walk and left with only Ben. I walked to my favorite place in New York. It was a secluded area that no one ever went to. It was medium size space that was covered clovers and there were a couple trees that surrounded the circle. I lay down in the middle using Ben as a fluffy oversized pillow. As I laid there I started to doze off.

"Well, little spark, what will we be doing today?" The echo of what had happened so long ago in those dungeons still rang through my head. That damned torturer had always called me his little spark. I remember just hanging there in the center of the room suspended by barbed wire wrapped around my shoulder. He'd appear behind me and push me back and forth for hours. Calling out,

"Is this really as much as you can take, little spark? That's pathetic." He would scream at me and tell me things about my family and how my father had conspired with him at one point, how I was just like him if not worse. The list of things he had told me that would make you want to personally scorch your eardrums could go on forever. I had dreamed of him over and over, of different sessions we had had between the cellars and Hell. This particular one was when he injected me with silver. Silver hurts like acid for demons. It won't kill us but it hurts when applied to our blood stream. He had injected enough for me to be past shrieking limits and was reduced to a lump on a chair that would just sit there and whimper, he hadn't even bothered to tie me down that's how bad it was. Then at one point he started to inject me with angel blood which should have been like drinking drain-o (which would be suicide for humans) but was more like it was just pumping that through my bloodstream (probably worse than acid). It was a miracle that I was alive after all he had put me through. Even he had admitted that, he had even told me that he had been the first torturer ever in creation. And that no one had ever lasted through what he had put me through, and that no one should be able to and still be able to function the next day. But I remember sitting there with that shit pumping through my veins, tears running down my face and blood streaming down one corner of my mouth and just wishing someone would just end it, whimpering whenever a small gust of hot and humid air would barely brush my skin. Then he brought out the cart and –

I bolted upright and was face to face with Jace. He looked panicked and worried.

"Are you alright?!" I looked around to see Ben whimpering and licking my face. "Oh, yes that's what everyone wants when they wake up from a nightmare, a face full of dog slobber." Ben huffed and flopped back down.

"Are you okay?" A totally worried Jace was looking at me. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie his golden blonde hair was ruffled and his face looked seriously worried. "That must have been some dream. Look at your arms!" I looked down and saw red rivulets of blood on my arms, like I was trying to claw something out of my arm.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare from one of my sessions in the Cellars." He looked so sad and broken. His eyes met mine and I could tell that those past six years must have been really hard on him. Part of me was glad that I hadn't been the only one with the totally fucked up past few years. I put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm fine, it's okay. I'm not there anymore. It's okay."

"I should have been there. I should have defended you. You shouldn't have had to go through all that. I shouldn't have just assumed you had run off." His head fell and he crushed me to his chest. I felt my shoulder become wet and knew he was crying. I petted his head.

"It's okay. I'm glad it had been me and not you. I would have scoured the world to look for you. I am so glad that you didn't have to go through what I did."

"I was so stupid. I am so sorry. I am so so so sorry." He started sobbing. I lifted his face to mine and put my forehead next to his.

"It's okay. I am glad things worked out the way they did or else I wouldn't have met Ben or the others. Or have become such a kick ass Shadowhunter." He smiled and put a hand on my cheek. His eyes became sad. "I am so sorry." I smiled.

"I'm not. Yeah it sucked. A lot, but without it I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"Yeah, but I still should have been there…" I just shook my head.

"Something I've learned is that the past is the past, there isn't much point in dwelling on it if there's nothing you can do about it and dwelling will just cause nightmares." he nodded, now if only I could take my own advice.

The walk back to the institute was a lot longer due to the awkward silence that was like a black hole that couldn't be filled. We walked side by side with Ben at my heel. We got to a really crowded street, which was not uncommon in New York, but I got a really bad feeling. I walked behind Jace as we maneuvered our way through the street. I felt my jacket get grabbed and I looked up to meet hungry eyes. The same hungry eyes that I still had nightmares about.

"Well, little spark, odd finding you here." He looked like he was in his forties and if you didn't know any different or look in his eyes you'd think he was just a regular working man. He wore a jean jacket with a green polo shirt under and jeans with work boots, not to mention a golf hat. I froze. Ben didn't notice and just kept walking behind Jace. I tried to say something but all I could get through were whimpers. He put his hand over were my brand is and did something. A sharp flaming pain flared from it and I felt as if he had just ripped every nerve I had out and was electrocuting them. I screamed and fell to my knees. I was still looking him in the eye when he smirked, tipped his hat and began to stroll away. I doubled over and began to vomit. I looked up and saw Jace still, turn and his eyes met mine they widened and he began sprinting toward me. I whipped my face and I found that I had been vomiting blood. Then I blacked out.

"….didn't see anything?"

"….kept walking….so stupid…..damn it…..why…" why the hell can't I get up? I can only hear pieces of their conversation.

"I can help." That was nick; I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"We need all the help we can get, Jace." That was Magnus. There was silence and then I felt Nick's piano player fingers stretch over my forehead. He whispered in my ear in Tronich, a tree people kind of demon kin.

"Wake up." I tried to send a message down our psychic tunnel but it was blocked. I felt a cool burst of power spread from his hand and it went into my head. I jumped up and found that I had shifted mid jump, and my claws were what kept me stuck to the ceiling. I looked down and saw Nick, Ben and Magnus. Magnus looked stunned and fell back on his but when I dropped gently down onto the bed. I met his eyes and lay down with my head on my paws. I looked at nick. He had forced my change in order to make my powers really activate and kick whatever had made me knock out so hard. I crawled under the thick blankets and shifted back to my human form. When I reappeared redressed in my black tank top and black spandex short shorts Magnus was still deathly pale.

"What-…how-…..I don't-…the fuck-…..huh?" I looked at him.

"Do you honestly want the whole truth?" Magnus looked considering.

"Yes, but if I say stop, stop please." He looked at me worriedly.

"You won't have to tell me twice." I looked at Nick. He raised an eyebrow.

"We are demons." I blankly stated. Magnus' eyes widened.

"Demons like how?" Nick and I looked at each other and took a deep breath in.

About an hour later Magnus was just about cross eyed and I was tired.

"So how old are you?" He looked at me as though expecting me to grow another head.

"On earth I am twenty-four. In total from all the other dimensions I am a lot older." He nodded.

"And you?" he looked at nick and I snickered a little.

"I am very old on earth. I was born in the year of 1700." Magnus snorted.

"You are not that old; when you were born I had already given your great great grand pa for a spin or two." Nick just snorted and shook his head. I adjusted and something felt off. I tried to half shift but I couldn't, it was as if my demon was locked away, I could still feel its presence but I couldn't tell where exactly the demon part of me was, and apparently I wasn't even fully turned right .

"Nick. If I didn't know better. I'd say that the Torturer locked away my demon." Nick's eyes narrowed and he walked over to me and smacked his hand on my forehead a rush of power flowed through me again.

"your right, the bastard. I don't even know if you can crack this or just wait for it to wear off, and based on how much energy he spent on it I'd say that it will take a week or two. "

"But we don't have that kind of time!"

"I know, trust me I know. That's why both Ben and I will be looking all over this huge city for the healer."

"I'm joining and there is nothing you can say about it, my demon may be pushed in the farthest corners of my mind but it's still there, it's still a part of who I am." Nick just looked at me and sighed.

"You have to stay here, I'm sorry but you have to understand without your strength and the torturer strolling the city I can't chance you out and about." I shook my head.

"No, you have to understand. I could fight as well as I do now before I got my powers. I barley even use them! I figured something like this was going to happen so I figured it would be better not to be so dependent on my powers. I've been training for this ever since before they let me out the first time. That creature has been the main figure of my nightmares since I was first brought down to the cellars." Nick just looked at me.

"And even with your powers you couldn't fight against him. Your fear of him will either be your strength or your downfall. You need to train. Train as hard as you can and then times that by one hundred." He turned and reached for the door knob.

"How do you even know the healer really exists? He could just be a fairy tale! How do you know he's real?" he didn't turn around he just rested his head against the door.

"Because he created me." and then he walked through the door. How could that be possible? The Healer wasn't even exactly demon how then could he create a demon? Damn, why hadn't he mentioned this earlier? It may have saved us some time. I jumped up from the bed with the same amount of grace I usually had. This means I'm lucky the only thing to fall on was the bed. Damn, good thing I hadn't really gotten used to the power of the demon or else this would be a lot worse. I caught myself right as I was about to crash to the floor and flipped toward the door. Magnus just stared wide eyed.

"No, you can't be out of bed right now! Clary!" I dashed through the hall and heard him run after me. as I got to the spiral stairs I jumped over the edge of the railing and through the middle. I landed on the balls of my feet in a crouch. Crossed my arms in front of my face and went with the momentum and did a summersault into the hallway I could hear Magnus hot on my heels as I jogged a slow jog then bolted full speed, which looked literally like a blur of red, and grabbed nick by the shoulder before he grabbed the door handle to lead out of the institute. Everyone was there. Jace, Thomas, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Ben, and even mom and Luke all of us in the front hallway.

"I know how to find the healer!" I yelled at nick. He turned to me with wide eyes.

"You couldn't possibly know how to do that. There isn't a way in the whole existence of everything living and non-living." I shook my head.

"Remember when after….the second time they sent me to war?" Nick nodded. "Well I was caught at one point by the Narmerans." Nick's eyes widened and he gasped. Thomas went stark white. " I pretended to be a low low…..uh you know what, and let them beat me and torture me to try to gather as much information as I could. At one point I saw them summon a you know what with the blood or next to blood of the you know what. I saw how they did the ceremony, and understand how to do it. so that is how we summon the Healer." He looked at me, very conflicted.

"Do you think you could even with what happened with….?" He meant with what happened with the torturer. I thought about it for a minute then met his eyes.

"Yes." He looked at me for a minute then down to Ben who just stared blankly at us. I could tell that he was losing himself more and more each minute. Damn it. If this didn't work I don't think he'll last the two weeks it will take for the spell to vanish. My eyes started to sting and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying as I walked away past the crowd of people who had become strangers.

I headed to the sparing room and removed the pads from the floor and set them leaning on the wall. I walked to the weapon room, which was right next to the sparing room and grabbed a dagger. The blade was the size of my hand and grew thinner as it got closer to the tip. The handle was black with intricate carvings of demons. There was something very odd about the demons but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And the dagger felt very right in my hand. There was a hum of energy.

"Are you almost ready?" said magnus as he strolled through the door he stopped and paused. "What-"

"Come on we haven't got all day!" izzy stomped in followed the rest. "I'm planning on going shopping so I don't have time to wait." Magnus looked at me and I gave the barest shake of my head and he turned away to go besides alec who was dressed in black leather pants and a black and red tight vest. He also had a thick leather collar. He had obviously looked for the darkest clothing he could find. Nick and ben walked in last. Ben ran in and skids on the wooden floor and slid into the wall. I just shook my head. Nick walked in front of me.

"I'm very nervous. You are very lucky that I trust you, because if I didn't I'd have already shifted and took off. Of course I would have done so in a very manly fashion." He was joking and his accent was getting thicker and thicker, he was very nervous indeed. I was just lucky that he had half a mind to whisper and not shout out that he was going to shift in the midst of very agitated shadowhunters. I just shook my head and grabbed some chalk we noble demons usually always have on us just in case we need to cast something. Our chalk is not the average day chalk. Sure we use about the same ingredients but we also have some demonic spices to give it some kick. It shaped traditionally but at the end there was a metal holder that had different depictions on it that ended in a point.

I drew out the different runes and sigils in a circle around Nick then one next to him and just in case I put a capture ring around it so we could hold the healer inside. Then I drew the line made of the four strings of incantation and we were almost good. I went over all of the sigils and runes and the strings double checking everything, a mistake could cost me not only my life but nick's as well. After checking everything six times I was absolutely sure they were absolutely perfect. I stepped in front of nick. I held his right hand in my left. I looked in his eyes.

"First I'm going to have to cut your hand or arm to spill kin blood. Then I'm going to chant and he will appear. I already put a capture ring around the spell just in case. Questions? Comments? " he looked weary.

"What about when you cut me and they see that I don't exactly bleed the same color as they are used to?" he spoke in Russian. I shook my head.

"I've already done a glamour. I also did a glamour on some of the words I'm going to say." I replied in Swahili. He nodded. He smiled.

"I've gone into battle how many times? And this spell has probably made me more nervous than any of the times. How sad." He sounded very ashamed and furrowed his brow and kept his eyes on the floor. I gripped his hand harder.

"You are used to battle. Even when you were human. You have rarely needed to do an incantation. And don't you ever feel ashamed for being nervous. If you do then I'll just have to kick your ass until your more ashamed about getting your ass kicked by your student then some spell." he smiled.

"As if. I take your challenge." His smile grew bigger when mine faltered.

"I'm going to start." He nodded. I drew the blade across his forearm and as the blood began to flow I dipped my fingers in in and made three parallel lines on either side of my face, I dipped them again and drew sigils on the backs of my hands then on the palms. He had already started to heal so I had to cut again and drew a sigil in his forehead and one on either side of his face. I rasied my blood covered hands and began the chant.

"IN THIS DIMENTION AND IN ALL THE OTHERS, I SUMMON THIS YULBICK'S CREATOR. FROM THIS DIMENTION TO ALL OTHERS, FROM NOBLE TO LOWER DEMON DIMENSIONS. YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM ME!" My vision switched and I began to see glimpses of all the dimensions, from the purple dimension of under to the fire wasteland of hell. I began this chant in katlixt, which is an odd mix of every language of the dimensions. I felt the pressure growing in the room and I heard gasps from the others and ben whined. I continued the chant seven times and each time the pressure and power in the room grew by a million pounds by the end it was hard to keep standing because of the pressure. There was a loud pop and all the power and pressure rushed into me and I was on my knees.

"YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM ME!" there was a bright light that quickly grew from the other circle. It grew so light it became unbearable. Then all the lights went out. And there was a quick pause before the circle just about exploded in color, smoke and noise. When the smoke cleared there he was.

Clary was going to do a spell? How could she do a spell she's not a downworlder? I didn't think that it was possible for shadowhunters of any level to be able to do spells. I turned to Clary and Nick. I heard him speak in Russian and Clary responded in Swahili. I paused and looked at Nick, and then Alec and I looked at each other. I guess Clary had forgotten that the two of us speak fluent Russian.

-A/N-

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully you liked it! Criticisms, comments, and complements will be greatly appreciated. It's actually really sad how much I enjoy reading the reviews… Hopefully the next the next chapter won't be so long to write. It was just a really bad combo of school then brake then sickness and writers block. It was just all bad and I'm really happy this chapter is done. And now I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter…kind of….anyways like I said hopefully the next chapter is easier and a better read. Let me know how this went! I am so sorry that it took so long and hopefully the next one won't, and if it does I am sooooo sorry. Let me know if this sucked and tell me why and what I could have changed. Thank you for reading and please respond!**


End file.
